Touching the Improbable
by Nondescript
Summary: *finished* My first attempt at romance. She's a researcher who discovers a horrible plot. He's tall. Haven't decided whether a sequal should follow or not.
1. The Misassignment

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter One: Misassignment  
  
The Massive: flagship of the Irken Armada, largest and most powerful ship in the fleet, home of the Almighty Tallest. Tah looked up at the ship docked in rotation in Irk's atmosphere and held her breath as she observed its splendor. The Massive was even more gigantic than she had imagined, and a thousand times more beautiful. She had heard that it was like a city within a ship, containing every convenience an Irken could want. Not that there would be much time to enjoy herself. Only those who have proven to be the hardest and most dedicated workers were allowed on the ship, and those one board were expected to work. As she looked up at the red ship silhouetted by the darkening magenta sky, Tah couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement run down her spine. Out of rejection, she mused, one could find success.  
  
Tah had applied to become an Invader, and had even graduated from the Invader Academy on Divastis with honors, but it was only a chosen few that were selected for invasion and Tah had not quite made it. However, she had received the great honor of being assigned to work on the Massive. This made her just as happy, if not more so. Although she was a quiet, introverted sort of person, she enjoyed the flurry of people around her and wondered if she could live isolated on a foreign planet. Along with that, best and only true friend worked on the Massive, and being there would mean being able to see him.  
  
She took one breath, picked up her bags, and began to march to the teleporter that would transport her on board. There was a line of new workers and she took her place in the back. There was a noise behind her and she turned around. Being a rather tall Irken, she looked down and saw a pink-eyed woman with an arrogant grin and a laser strapped to her hip. The top of her head only reached Tah's thigh, but this didn't seem to make a difference to the female. "I'm Clay," she announced in a tone that demonstrating who she thought was in charge, "first class Marauder. What are you here for?" She tilted her head and tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for a response.  
  
"Well," said Tah, thinking out her words carefully as was her habit. "I specialized in engineering at the Soldier Academy and in weapons technologies at the Invader Academy, completed an internship on the I.S.C. Nacho where I worked repairing Voots," she smiled as she got to the point, "and was assigned to work here as a researcher. I'll be spending most of my time staring at a monitor."  
  
Clay folded her arms in an effort to look unimpressed at Tah's list of accomplishments. Instead she cocked one eye and said, "You were trained in engineering and weapons technologies, and they're making you a scholar? What sense does that make?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you a mechanic or something?"  
  
Tah shrugged her shoulders and tried to form an explanation. "They were probably looking at my extra-curricular activities. I've studied ancient Irken extensively and they probably need somebody like that."  
  
"Well isn't that special?" Clay said in a snide voice. She glanced away for a moment and frowned. They both knew that ancient Irken was difficult to master, and knowing it was considered more than admirable. Tah nearly jumped when the marauder sharply turned back to her. "You're rude," she said bluntly. "You haven't told me your name."  
  
"Sorry!" Tah breathed in surprise, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "My name is Tah." She stepped backwards and waved, now first in line to be transported to the Massive. A red laser beam surrounded her, and her particles were reorganized on a platform on the ship. Tah looked around in surprise, swearing she'd never get used to teleportation, and stepped into a large room full of disoriented workers. She held an electronic pad that had a map of her section of the ship that told her where to go. First she was to drop her things off at her room before reporting for duty. All the new recruits were doing the same, so the barracks hall was crowded and Tah barely managed to navigate her way to her room. She finally stopped before one of a thousand doors that looked the same. Large, silvery letters marked it as room 5839B. She slipped her identification card in the slot and the door hissed open to reveal a fairly modest room, plain but larger than her former quarters. Another Irken was inside, sitting on the bed polishing the bladed end of a spear. Tah's roommate looked up with a half-heartedly hostile expression and looked back down at her work. "Hello." said Tah timidly as she walked into the room.  
  
The female grunted and set her weapon aside. She wore the dark red uniform of a high-level guard and Tah wondered why the computer would assign her to live with this person. The guard's voice was deep and she spoke each word quite deliberately. "You are Tah? My name is Mim. I'm one of Admiral Queue's personal guards, so I won't be around much." She pointed to the bed at the other side of the room. "You will sleep over there."  
  
Tah smiled at her roommate, able to feel her dangerous eyes following her, and set down her bags in silence. "Heh.well, I need to go report in. See you around." She awkwardly walked back out of the room and let the door close behind her. She realized she'd been holding her breath and let out one long stream of air. Shaking her head, she hoped that her scary roommate would be out as much as she had hinted and made her way to her work station.  
  
Her work station was actually a roundish room called the Information Hive. Inside was a circular table around which quiet Irkens bent over their monitors, looking over information and typing reports. All except for the one sitting at the farthest end of the table wore sober uniforms made completely of black. This other one, an older man obviously in charge of the operation, wore a red collar to indicate his rank. He stood up looked her, waving at her to follow him. He led her to an empty work station and turned toward her. His voice was soft and sounded somewhat sleepy. "You're the one they've sent over? Tah?" She nodded. "Good, good. What is your experience? Have you worked with a similar system before?"  
  
Tah gulped. "No, Sir. My training is in engineering and weapons technologies. However, I am fluent in ancient Irken."  
  
The man shook his head. "Another soldier. Well, knowing the language is a plus. My name is Tzen and I facilitate the Hive. Our job is to make comprehensive reports on requested subjects. You know the data Invaders receive on their assigned planets?" Tah nodded. "That comes from us. We also look up data for everybody on the Massive, so we keep pretty busy. We have a direct link to the Massive's library and all but the most confidential records on this craft. You'll have access to those while making your reports. You're uniform will be delivered to your room in the next few hours." He motioned for her to sit in her chair and handed her an electronic pad. "I've got an easy load for your first day. Just look up these things and give me a holler if you need any help." He waddled back over to his own work station and left Tah to figure out how to use the computer. She stared at the screen and then looked down at her pad. The first thing on the list was a request for the translation of an ancient Irken phrase. Tah smiled and looked across the table at her superior, who was already absorbed in his work. He'd apparently tailored her workload to fit her talents. She didn't need help to translate the phrase and sent the information off to the person who'd requested it. The next was a request from one of the chief mechanics, asking some questions about a new model of Voot lasers. She activated her computer and was quickly able to find the information. She smiled to herself when she realized this wasn't going to be too difficult, but then frowned when she looked at the next item: a full report on the social structure on the planet Vort, with emphasis on religious practices.  
  
As she worked, Tah realized that there were two kinds of things she did. There was the little easy information that had to be taken care of right away, such as translations and small tidbits of information, and large and detailed reports that might take days or weeks to finish. The time seemed to speed by as Tah looked up the information and typed her responses, and her shift was over before he knew it. She stood up with her coworkers, who all nodded politely at her, and went out of the room. She stood in the hall for a moment, not wanting to go back to her room and her creepy guard of a roommate. She glanced over her map, which only covered a small portion of the ship. She figured that all other sections were restricted, so it didn't bother her. She let her feet carry her throughout her section of the ship, only with a general idea of where she wanted to go in mind. There were all sorts of people in all sorts of different uniforms, and she pondered on just how many kinds of workers there were on a ship this size.  
  
She found herself stopping at the entrance to the library. She loved books and had always done well in those classes that required a lot of study. She paused as she thought that she really was rather suited to her new job, although she didn't feel she was using the full extent of her talents. She shrugged and stepped inside, allowing herself to marvel at the towering walls covered in electronically stored books. Her neck craned as she tried to imagine just how high the ceiling must go. It was the most spectacular place she'd ever been. The inside was lavishly furnished in cushiony chairs and thick carpeting, giving a stark contrast to the simple metal architecture of the rest of the ship. She paused when she saw a group begin to gather at one of the study areas. She walked over to get a better look and was finally prompted to ask someone there what was going on.  
  
The tiny Irken answered in a hushed voice. "Poetry reading. sit down."  
  
She did as she was told and sat to watch the first performance. She was happy when she realized that the first poem to be recited was one of her favorites, but highly disappointed when she listened. There was no feeling or inflection, and no message conveyed. All that was left in the presentation was a jumble of empty words. She clapped politely as the first volunteer sat down and the question was put up as to who would recite next. To her own surprise she stood up and faced the small crowd, but didn't mind because she really didn't know these people and was sure she'd do better than the last presenter. She loosened her militaristic stance and closed her eyes, choosing a piece. The first thing that came to mind was a ballad in ancient Irken she had learned in one of her classes. She opened her eyes and too a deep breath, mind set on using not only perfect pronunciation, but also perfect inflection to help demonstrate the ballad's meaning. "Uk'shreen La Teth, by Vort," she began. She lifted her head and tried to forget her audience, reflecting rather on the image of the poem and the sound of her voice:  
  
"Uk'shreen la teth me shoo  
  
Per de fere ma deshda koon'de ra.  
  
Me shoo ser dasa meta loo  
  
Ruch'sta facta fere de'ka.  
  
  
  
Detha mish la gra sit'ba  
  
Rec de bith ser ma Janith yik'bit,  
  
Huk'ra, huk'ra, huk'ra ser ka.  
  
Uk'shreen la me teth sit."  
  
At this moment Tah rose her voice into a crescendo and lifted one fist slightly, the passion of the words beginning to carry her away. The intense story behind the ballad moved her, and her eyes shut with pleasure.  
  
"Feth me teth! Me teth ze ra,  
  
Va da fere koon'de peredon.  
  
De, de, huk'ra vente bah!  
  
Funthra rec de bith ser lon.  
  
  
  
Uk'shreen la teth me fere koon!  
  
Bat la fere bith ser ma dish'ka  
  
Ser me Reshma ke mere shoon.  
  
Yik'bit va me va ser ka!"  
  
With a powerful flourish of her voice Tah ended the poem, happy with her presentation and mightily glad she had taken a class in ancient Irken rhyme. She opened her eyes to the small group of amateur poetry lovers and waited. Most of them held rather blank faces, and Tah suddenly remembered that none of them would probably know the language. She sighed and walked off as she heard the same polite applause the first performer had received. She hurried out of the library, slightly embarrassed and hungry.  
  
Her next stop would be to get something to eat. Her friend's shift would be over soon and they had agreed to meet in the dining hall. She took out her map and followed its directions to her destination. The smell of food worked to increase her appetite and it wasn't long before she was gulping down spoonfuls into her mouth from her heaping plate.  
  
"You're a healthy eater, I see." Tah looked up at a familiar voice and to see Clay smirking at her. The marauder set her tray down and sat across from her. "But then again, you are tall, so you do need a lot of nutrients."  
  
"Tall and still growing," said another voice with pride. This time Tah's attention was completely taken as she swung around and looked down at her depressingly short friend, Dak. She picked him up effortlessly and placed him on the chair beside her. He smiled at her enthusiasm and looked over towards Clay. "Have you already made a friend?"  
  
Clay narrowed her bright pink eyes at the squat newcomer and sneered. "Who's this Shorty? Isn't he a little small to be working on the Massive?"  
  
Tah frowned as she watched her friend glance down at the floor with shyness. He'd always been very sensitive of his height, as anyone would. She glared at Clay menacingly. "What he doesn't have in stature he makes up in talent. and personality."  
  
"Well, pardon me!" said the marauder in mock remorse. "I just wanted to know who the little tyke was."  
  
"His name is Dak and he's a communications officer." Tah crossed her arms in a defensive pose. "He probably outranks you."  
  
Clay gave a sly grin and leaned forward to speak to Dak, who was practically shivering in the shadow of her domineering presence. "Yes, he probably does. Do you have any orders for me, Shorty, or can I continue eating uninterrupted?"  
  
Dak looked around nervously, placing his glance anywhere other than Clay's condescending face. "Just. just leave me alone. I don't want any trouble." He flinched as Clay began to cackle. She began shoveling food into her mouth and washed it all down with her drink. She pointed at Tah.  
  
"You're coming with me to the Entertainment Center after we're done." There was no question in her voice.  
  
Tah faltered, never having been the sort of person inclined to argue, but looked down at her dearest friend and shook her head. "No, Dak and I are spending the off hours together tonight. I haven't seen him since he signed on, and we were hatchlings together. He's my Huk'ra."  
  
Clay paused at the use of the ancient Irken word. Even though most people didn't bother to attempt leaning the language, everybody new a few very important words, and this one she knew. She looked back and forth between Tah and Dak and eventually shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I suppose if I want to hang out with one I'll have to take the other too." Despite her gumption, she was not going to come between 'life-friends'. She glared at Tah, as if her attachment to Dak was somehow her fault. "I don't even know why I've decided to hang out with you!"  
  
Tah didn't either, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to hang out with this overbearing girl. However, it didn't look like she had a choice. 


	2. Getting Used to the Massive

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Two: Getting Used to the Massive.  
  
Tah looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her new uniform fit. It was usually difficult for her to find cloths because she was so tall. She turned around and stretched her arms out, but everything seemed to be in order. She glanced over to her roommate's bed, which was unoccupied and made. Mim hadn't been kidding when she said she wouldn't be in the room much - she hadn't been in when Tah finally lumbered to bed and had been gone by the time she woke up. She really wasn't sure her roommate had been there at all. She glanced at herself one last time before heading out and marching over to the Hive.  
  
When she arrived the work stations that were so quiet the day before were engulfed in a cacophony of confusion. Some of her coworkers argued with eachother while others just stared desperately at her monitors. Tzen was busy trying to calm everybody down and explain the situation. "It's okay, everybody," he said in his lazy voice. "It's okay. We'll just copy everything out on data disks and deliver it all by hand. It's okay." Tah was confused and she decided to ask Tzen. He turned and smiled at her when she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"There's a computer glitch and none of the information is being sent properly. A maintenance crew is supposed to come, but the last time we had a problem like this it wasn't fixed until the end of the day. It's really not that big of a deal, but they're so unaccustomed to it. They don't like the idea of wasting their time by delivering their reports by hand. They'll settle down in a moment. they just arrived and the news is still new to them." Tah nodded and sat down at her seat to begin her work. As Tzen had predicted, the others soon calmed down and began quietly researching and typing as they had the day before. Once Tah had enough information she stood and picked up a pile of data disks - each containing the answer to a different request. She flipped through them to see where she had to go. One belonged to the head cook, one to another chief mechanic, one to one of the admirals, another admiral. she stopped when she saw some information meant for Tallest Purple. She gulped, and realized she didn't have the clearance to see most of these people. She walked over to Tzen and interrupted him from his work. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't deliver these."  
  
"What? Why not?" Tzen scratched his head, not understanding the dilemma.  
  
"I don't have the clearance to see some of these people. there are admirals and even." she lowered her voice, "There's information for Tallest Purple AND Tallest Red in here."  
  
Tzen gave her a surprisingly hearty laugh. "Is that all? Well, we can fix that." He shuffled under his desk where there was apparently a drawer. He pulled out an authorization card and a pad with a map of the higher restriction levels of the ship. "I should have given this to you yesterday, but I forgot." He shrugged his flabby shoulders. "Whoops."  
  
Tah took her authorization card and map and headed out of the room. It felt good to take a break and stretch her legs. She flipped through her disks and tried to figure out which person was closest, and raised her eyebrow when she saw Admiral Queue's name. She wondered if she'd see Mim but realized that she probably didn't want to. She decided to get that delivery done first and walked strait into the restricted area. As she wandered around she noticed that the halls grew wider and the uniforms more decorated. She looked down to take another glance at her map when something hard hit her head. She nearly fell over before she was prodded away by something sharp. "Who goes there?" demanded a growling voice. Tah blinked as she saw Mim glaring at her with almost predatorial ferocity.  
  
"You know who I am! I live in the same room as you!" She was seriously starting to believe something was wrong with her roommate.  
  
"What is your business!" Mim continued to point her sharp weapon at Tah's unprotected stomach.  
  
Tah fumbled with her disks and handed the one belonging to Admiral Queue to the guard. "I just needed to deliver this, that's all!" She couldn't hide the panic from her voice. Mim snatched the disk away and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Very well," she said coldly. "I will make sure the admiral gets the information. Carry on." Tah walked away, but again could feel Mim's eyes following her. She rushed down the hall, and actually ran for a while before she regained her senses. She looked around and realized she had gotten herself completely lost. She was level-headed and didn't worry too much. She pulled out her map and was about to get her location when she began to hear something beautiful down the hall. Chords of music were drifting by, played on some stringed instrument. Tah looked about, and seeing no one was around, followed the sound to an open door. She couldn't help but peek inside, and her eyes met the most lavish room she'd ever seen. Everything was large and plush, from the drapery at the window to the carpeting to the couch. Even the bookshelves that lined the wall seemed to have an air of elegance about them. At the far end of the room was a tall Irken with his back turned, playing a lovely harped instrument. It was very rare, but Tah knew its name - the K'dor. It was an ancient Irken device only played by the most noble of Irkens. She closed her eyes for a moment, hiding behind the wall while listening to the heavenly sounds. The song was unfamiliar to her, but she was fascinated by its melody. The player began to softly hum as he played, and then began to mouth some words.  
  
"La tith va Huk'ra, ser gra ich fra." he sang softly. "De shoo rafra metak lei." Tah recognized the words as ancient, and her curiosity as to the identity of the player increased. She intended to listen to the entire song before leaving to find her next delivery when she breathed in some dust and coughed. She held her hands to her mouth in horror as the music stopped and a very irritated voice emanated from the room. "Hey!"  
  
Guiltily Tah showed herself, walking into the room. She looked at the player and gasped as he faced her. She bowed her head and wiggled her antennae. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "My Tallest, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Tallest Purple looked her over, no longer seeming angry but very interested. "So," he said, noticing her uniform, "you work at the Hive."  
  
He hovered over to her, and Tah felt odd having to look up at someone's face. She was as tall as his chin, and it was very rare for her to stand next to someone taller than she. "Y-yes, Sir," she said nervously. She'd never seen either of her leaders in person before, and as she began to realize his position she became more and more nerved up. "I have some information for you." She began to flip through the data chips until she reached his. She handed it out to him with a shaky hand and he took it. She turned her back to leave, but he stopped her.  
  
"Wait up a moment. You have a lot of those, and your superior probably doesn't expect you for a while. Come in." She turned and stepped back into the room. "You are the one at the library that recited Uk'shreen La Teth, aren't you?" All she could do was nod. "Yes, I thought I recognized you."  
  
"I didn't see you there, Sir."  
  
"No, I came in after you began. Then you ran off before I could congratulate you. You did well, soldier."  
  
Tah was very hot under the collar, and didn't know what to do. To be congratulated personally by one of the Tallest was a magnificent honor. Luckily she was saved by another person walking into the room. "Hey!" he said, "It's time to go listen to the. who's this person?"  
  
Tah lifted her bowed head and looked up only to see her other leader, Tallest Red. Purple explained to him. "The Hive is broken again. I think this one is new here. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." She fumbled through the chips until she found the one for Tallest Red. She held it out to him and said in a shaky voice. "This one is for you."  
  
Tallest Red took the chip and stuffed it in one of his pockets. "Great. Now let's go. The Invaders are going to call and I ordered us some curly fries." Tah couldn't help but grin as she saw Purple's antennae perk up at the mention of curly fries. She had heard he liked them and now she knew even these awe-inspiring figures were still Irken.  
  
She took her cue to leave. "My Tallest!" she said as she quickly marched out of the room. She looked on her map, and knowing where she had just been was able to figure out where she was. She was near the Prime Admiral's chambers, and she figured that since she'd just seen the Tallest seeing him would be nothing at all. She rounded the corner and found his door shut. She was about to press the sensor when she heard an angry voice from inside.  
  
"I don't care what you have to do, just do it! Understand me?" She figured that he was in the middle of a transmission and waited until she was sure all was silent before she pressed the sensor, letting him know someone was there. "What is it now?" she heard him grumble as the door hissed open. Before her stood an Irken who stood up to her chest and had the most alarming shade of orangey red eyes. She quickly held out his information chip, nearly paralyzed by his piercing glare. He looked at it, snatched it away, and shut the door again. She slowly backed away and decided to get done with her deliveries as quickly as possible.  
  
After a long day of compiling data and delivering it, Tah was ready to relax. Again, she didn't want to go back to her room unless she really had to because she was afraid to run into her roommate. Dak wasn't going to be off for a few more hours so she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She was considering going back to the library when somebody small bumped into her. "Hey," said someone from below, "Watch where you're going!" Tah looked down to see Clay, and in the back of her mind she realized that the marauder really wasn't all that much taller then Dak. She considered mentioning it, but something about Clay's nature made her decide against. Instead she just looked down at her with what she was sure was a stupid expression. "Oh! It's you! Look, I'm going to the Entertainment Center. Let's hurry before that squat gets off of work." She took Tah's hand and began to pull.  
  
"The Entertainment Center? What? I don't want to go to the Entertainment Center!" Tah wasn't used to the noisy atmosphere of those places and always ended up standing uncomfortably at the edge of the room watching the other Irkens dance. She tried to resist, but Clay had a death grip on her glove. Realizing she had nothing better to do, she reluctantly followed the marauder.  
  
As they entered the Entertainment Center Tah was almost blinded by the darkness. She stood still as her dark maroon eyes adjusted. Monotonous, pounding music filled her body as Clay led her to the bar. Smoke filled the room, illuminated by decorative red lasers, and if she wasn't in such a cramped, small room she would have half expected the Tallest to make an entrance. As she looked around everyone and seemed to wear the same uniform as her aggressive friend. She looked down at Clay and asked, "Do you marauders ever do any work?" She had to yell due to the noise.  
  
Clay gave a lopsided grin. "Aside from training, no, not really. We're pretty much set until the Armada needs some ground troops." She ordered a drink and began gulping it down. "I'm telling you, being a marauder is the life!" She lifted her drink at Tah and took another sip. Tah just leaned on the bar and watched, beginning to feel a headache coming on. She was the tallest person in the room, as was usually the case, and she could feel all the males eyeing her. She grimaced as a half-drunken marauder began to swagger in her direction. She rolled her eyes as he sidled up next to her, as he only reached her waist. She wondered how he'd physically manage to make a move if he were so inclined. She turned away from him, towards Clay, hoping to make her non-interest clear.  
  
"The messaging system was broken at the Hive today," she complained, trying to make conversation. "We had to personally deliver all the information. I spent half my day wandering around in the restricted area."  
  
This information caught Clay's attention. "Really? I think I'd be shoved out an airlock if I came within ten feet of the restricted area. I bet you got to see the admirals and all sorts of important people. How come you get all the luck?"  
  
"I was just delivering the stuff they'd requested. I hope I don't have to do it again, I almost got beaten up by my own roommate."  
  
"Who's your roommate? I would have thought you'd be hanging around with her. I'd be with mine, but she requested a different room for some reason." She shrugged and took another gulp from her drink. "Don't know what was wrong with her, but it's nice having my own room."  
  
Tah really laughed for the first time since she'd gone on board the Massive at the thought of what it must be like to live with Clay. She figured she would have asked for another room too. Her mind then turned back to Mim. "She's so weird," she began. "She's a guard for Admiral Queue, and I guess it's gotten to her head or something. When I was going to deliver something to him, she whacked me over the head and demanded that I tell her who I was, as if I hadn't slept in the same room with her the night before. She's never there, and she's always so mean." Tah let her eyes wander out among the sea of writhing dancers, figuring that a good three fourths of them must be marauders. She'd been working so hard, and she wondered what it would be like to have so much free time. But then again, she didn't want to have to go into hand-to-hand battle every time the Armada attacked a planet. She supposed the marauders, despite their cocky nature, probably deserved to enjoy themselves while they could.  
  
Clay finished her drink and set it down on the bar. "Sounds like a real bitch," she commented casually. "Let's dance."  
  
Tah shook her head. "No, I don't think." she heard the drunken marauder next to her clear his throat. "Sure, why not." She followed Clay out to the dance floor, feeling very strange with her head towering over everyone else's, and mimicked their movements. She felt very uncomfortable, and was beginning to think heading back to the bar or making an excuse to leave altogether might be fun when Clay yanked on her arm, causing Tah to double over as the pink-eyed marauder tried to speak to her over the music.  
  
"What's with Shorty, anyway? He's always running away from me when I try to talk to him."  
  
Tah wondered why Clay would even mention Dak. She thought she hated him. "He's kinda shy," she said, straining to speak loud enough to be heard. "Besides, you keep making fun of him. Of course he's going to try to avoid you!"  
  
Clay seemed displeased and said defensively, "The squat needs to be shaken up a little! Don't blame me if he can't take a little verbal abuse! That's still no excuse to run away!"  
  
"Run away?" Just then a message probe flew through the doorway of the Entertainment Center and bounced against Tah's unsuspecting head. She caught the round, black device and tried to listen to its message, but the music was too loud. She excused herself and walked out of the noisy room, relived for some precious silence. She glanced back down at the black probe.  
  
It repeated in a recorded voice, "Message for Tah. Message for Tah." She pushed a small button on it, letting it identify her finger print. "You are summoned to the transmission room for an audience with the Almighty Tallest. Come immediately!" The ball jumped out of Tah's hand and buzzed away, apparently with some other message to deliver.  
  
"An audience? I wonder what they've got to say to a grunt like you?" Tah turned around to see Clay with her usually brash expression.  
  
"Well, I won't know 'till I get there."  
  
"Well, you'd better go. I can see you're a lucky one." Clay raised her claws in goodbye and made her way back into the smoky Entertainment Center. Tah quickly maneuvered her way toward the transmission room at the front of the Massive. She wondered why they'd want to speak with a researcher of all people and her curiosity began to mount. She wondered if she'd done something terribly wrong earlier that day when she'd been making her deliveries, but she couldn't think of what it could be. The door hissed open and she found herself in the transmission room where the Tallest received all their calls. They were sitting on their two curved thrones before the monitor, apparently waiting. She marched up to a guard, who promptly identified her and led her in.  
  
"Ah, Tah, I see you've arrived," said Tallest Purple, claws steepled together.  
  
"Yes, my Tallest." She did her best to stand as strait as possible as she wiggled her antennae in salute.  
  
Tallest Red nodded and began. "You are a researcher at the Hive?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Yes. The Massive will be arriving at Divastis soon so the Armada can pick up some new recruits before we continue the invasion. There is going to be a sort of thing to rally the troops before we leave. We've scheduled a number of different kinds of performances for the soldiers in a sort of . eating. dancing. thing!"  
  
Purple rolled his violet eyes. ". A banquet?"  
  
Red ignored him. ".And since you seem to have a firm grasp on the ancient tongue, we'd like you to perform a ballad or something."  
  
Tah didn't know whether to be honored or terrified. To be standing in front of her leaders like this, let alone be asked to do a particular favor by them, was more than she could ever imagine as a soldier. However, performing would mean going before a gigantic crowd of rowdy soldiers who probably would have no interest in what she'd be reciting. She envisioned herself getting booed off the stage, shrouded in humiliation. "Yes, Sirs!"  
  
Tallest Red leaned on one arm, as if he were bored. "Yes, soldier. Now, have you ever been to Divastis before?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. I graduated from the Invader Academy less than two years ago."  
  
This information took both the Tallest by surprise. Red's face contorted in confusion while Purple leaned forward in his throne and asked in unbelieving tones. "You were trained as an Invader?"  
  
"Yes, my Tallest. However, I was not selected to be part of the invasion."  
  
"But how did you get the job in the Hive? Shouldn't you be overqualified for that? List your credentials!"  
  
Tah straitened and gave the information in a practiced manner - this question was not an unusual one while under the Irken Empire. "Sirs! I graduated with honors from the Soldier Academy specializing in engineering and was accepted at the Invader Academy, where I again received honors studying weapons technologies. I've served an internship as a mechanic on the I.S.C. Taco, and having finished that assignment was sent here as a researcher."  
  
Purple glanced over at Red, who was grinning at some private joke. ".The I.S.C. Taco?" He shook his head and brought his attention back to Tah. "You've obviously been misplaced by the Control Brain. You have advanced military training. You'll stay in your position until we can find another researcher, but then you'll be transferred to a more appropriate position."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
  
Red looked Tah over and mused, "She's tall and qualified. I wonder why you weren't selected as an Invader. Soldier, what are you weapon proficiencies?"  
  
"Sir! I have 98.6 percent accuracy with the laser. I am trained in basic hand to hand combat and have studied the workings of larger battle mechs, such as the Megadoomer. I am also trained in the use of the Reshma." It was difficult for Tah not to smile about her accomplishments. The Reshma was an ancient bladed Irken weapon, wielded with both hands and exceedingly deadly. Also, exceedingly hard to master. Her back tightened with pleasure and excitement as Tallest Red gave a slight grunt of approval.  
  
Red looked over to Purple. "We should have her make a demonstration with the Reshma!"  
  
"She's already reciting a ballad."  
  
"But that's boring. The soldiers would like the Reshma demonstration a lot more!"  
  
"No, I want her to recite the ballad!" Purple was now visibly annoyed at his counterpart, who slunk down in his chair moodily.  
  
"Fine, fine, she'll read the stupid poem. Don't blame me when all the soldiers fall asleep. The point is that she should have been an Invader. The Control Brain must have messed up on that too! We need somebody to take a look at it."  
  
Purple nodded in agreement with his friend before addressing Tah. "You will be given a formal uniform for the night. It will be delivered to your room tomorrow evening. Please contact the Massive tailors if it doesn't fit."  
  
"Thank you, my Tallest!" Tah wiggled her antennae and marched out of the room, more than exhilarated. She looked to see the time, and realized she was late to meet Dak at the dining hall. Although he'd more than understand her lateness, she rushed to meet him. She found him sitting alone, poking at his food. She rushed over and sat across from him. She was about the let the news of her latest interview with the Tallest spill out of her mouth when her friend looked up at her. His light lavender eyes were wide with anxiety and he looked as if he were about to cry. "What's wrong, my Huk'ra?"  
  
"I'm being stalked by that marauder!" he exclaimed with a look of total dismay. "She's following me around and always wants to talk to me and tease me. She practically mauled someone who tried to get her to leave me alone! I don't know what I'm going to do. I keep trying to hide from her, but she's too good at finding me!"  
  
Tah remembered the conversation she'd had with Clay outside of the Entertainment Center. "She mentioned something like that to me. Maybe you shouldn't avoid her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dak frowned down at his untouched food. "She's trying to make my life miserable."  
  
Tah leaned forward so she could look deeper into Dak's face. "She's not the kind of person that's easy to avoid. I gave up a long time ago, and I swear she gets better. She was just complaining to me how you always ran away from her."  
  
"That's because I am running away! She's scary! She's a marauder! She could rip my throat out in a single move!" Dak waved his arms excitedly. "I think she hates me and I just don't know what to do."  
  
Tah placed an arm on the tiny Irken's shoulder. "I'm sure you two will work something out. If it makes you feel better, she won't have as much time to bug you once the Armada starts its next round of attacking planets. She'll be fighting most of the time, and if she's not doing that, I'm sure she'll be pretty worn out. She's just having her fun while she can."  
  
Dak nodded and began to eat his food. "How do you like your job? It isn't what you expected to be doing."  
  
Tah shrugged. "I don't think I'll be doing it for long. I just got back from going before the Almighty Tallest and they think I've been misplaced. They said I'd be getting another job after we pick up another researcher. I don't know when that's going to be, though."  
  
Dak looked up in surprise. "You were summoned to go before the Tallest?" His glum face brightened. "That's an honor! Why did they want to see you?" He leaned forward and swung his short legs back and forth in anticipation.  
  
His enthusiasm made Tah smile. "Tallest Purple overheard me reciting an ancient ballad in the library. The Massive is picking up some fresh soldiers from Divastis and a small show is going to be put on for them. They did something like that when I graduated, but the Tallest weren't there because the Armada was out in deep space at the time. They want me to go and recite a ballad for the troops. How neat is that? In the process of all this they figured out that I'd been to the Invader Academy and that's how the whole job thing got started."  
  
Dak's lavender eyes were wide with interest. "Wow. You're being singled out, Tah. That's more than an honor. Your hard work is starting to pay off. I wish I'd learned the language."  
  
"You're talented without it. Just think how far you've come. You're one of the very few who have the illustrious distinction of working on the Massive. And at your height, that's a real accomplishment. More important than performing at some lousy dinner." She winked one eye at her friend and laughed. 


	3. Shadows Behind the Corner - Misfire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Three: The Attempt at Assassination  
  
Looking out at the rows upon rows of Invader Academy graduates sitting at the other side of the assembly room dressed in their crisp new red uniforms, Tah couldn't help but think back on the day she'd graduated. It hadn't been that long ago, and she felt out of place sitting with all the high officials. All around her were admirals, generals, diplomats, and dignitaries. At least she wasn't alone in her inferiority. There were about twenty people chosen to do something or another to entertain the soldiers before the dancing began. Some of her compatriots were musicians while others were there to demonstrate their skill at one weapon or another. There was even going to be a show of hand-to-hand between two top marauders. They all sat at the very end of the table and mostly talked with eachother about what an honor it was to be there.  
  
Nothing had happened yet since the Tallest hadn't arrived. This was something Tah was especially looking forward to, since she'd never been at one of their assemblies at Conventia. They were known for making a grand appearance and Tah found herself looking about for any sign that they'd be coming. She let out an excited gasp as a voice began to fill the large room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, future elite soldiers of the mighty Irken Empire, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!" The lights dimmed and two laser spheres began to hover to the ceiling. "Wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they come - the all knowing, all powerful, Almighty Tallest!" Everyone saluted and began to cheer wildly as smoke billowed through the room and the lasers began to fascinate the crowd. Tah couldn't help but glance up at the ceiling, half expecting a platform to descend as was the Tallest's usual entrance before she realized this room wasn't equipped for that. Instead, doors on either side of the room hissed open and from each appeared one of the Tallest. They hovered to the center of the room and met at their seats. They waved and waited until the screaming audience calmed down.  
  
Tallest Red was the first to speak. "Mighty Irken soldiers, you have just graduated from the most elite Academy in the Irken Empire! Most of you will become the best of the best, the most respected in your fields, while a very select few of you will become proud Invaders!" He pointed one claw out at them. "Good for you."  
  
Now Tallest Purple addressed them. "Without hard work, dedication, and constant training, you wouldn't be here today! Although you can't dream of being as powerful as us, you still have bright futures ahead of you! Tonight, we celebrate your achievements! Congratulations all!" Both leaders began to wave again and the graduates cheered once more. The Tallest took their seats and another man took the stage. Tah wasn't sure who he was, but he seemed to be announcing all the entertainment. He called the name of one of the people she'd been talking to, a purple-eyed male that was adept at laser sharp-shooting. He stood and everyone watched with appreciation as he blasted small targets that were fired at random. Tah couldn't help but wonder if this exercise was save, but figured if he really was as good as he boasted that there shouldn't be a problem. There were no calamities and the swaggering performer sat back down.  
  
Tah looked down at her lap, where she had a pad that contained the words of the ballad she picked. She'd already committed it to memory, but she wanted to read through it just one more time before she recited it to the crowd. She knew that hardly anyone would understand what she was saying, so although she was determined to say everything correctly, she understood that she had to really work to convey the meaning through her intonation. Certainly she couldn't be as exciting as the sharp-shooter, but she would do her best.  
  
She was eventually called and she stood up. She could already feel her face turning violet as she felt thousands of Irken eyes fixed on her. She strode up to the front of the stage and cleared her voice. "The ballad that I am going to recite tells the story of how this very planet, Divastis, was gloriously conquered by the Irken Empire." She thought it had been an incredibly appropriate piece for the occasion. It was also one of her favorites. "Ga'thra tu la vern, by Fen." She took a great breath and allowed her tongue to wrap itself around the ancient Irken syllables. She tried not the think of the graduates or the nobles behind her, but of the story she was telling. The ballad was really about an Irken soldier who fought the ground battle that eventually won Divastis and how he lost his beloved, his Huk'zat, to the war. It told about how although he was devastated by the battle, he was still proud for his race and would keep fighting on not only for glory, but to honor the memory of the woman he loved. It was a stunning piece of poetry, and as Tah let the final words escape her mouth she could feel her body tremble with success. She allowed herself back into reality and looked about the silent audience before her. Most of them stared off into space, looking as if they were about to fall asleep, while others quietly continued eating their dinner. Some were even carrying out conversations in the back. With a sigh of resignation she went back to her seat.  
  
She reflexively glanced over to the center of the long table where the Tallest sat. Tallest Red was giving a strange look to Tallest Purple, who was blinking out in space. She shook her head, remembering the kooky stories she'd heard about them. However, she had to admit that Purple was fairly sensible - and handsome. She redirected her gaze quickly, not believing she'd just been checking out a Tallest of all people.  
  
After all the performances were done the music started and Irkens began to take to the dance floor. Naturally there were two separate dance floors, one for the graduates and the other for the important officials attending. Tah was honored to be allowed to stay with the nobles, but the situation didn't lead itself to a night of dancing. Her and the other guests mostly milled about, none of them worthy to dance with anybody except the other performers. The only male she'd spoken to, the sharp-shooter, was busy showing off his new laser to a group of admirers. Tah was not a socialite by any means, so she wandered outside to join the others who weren't inclined to dance. She looked out at the night sky and let the night air fill her lungs. It was good to be back on Divastis. She leaned against the railing and watched the dark landscape of the training city. There was a mandatory curfew for the students, so there were hardly any lights on and most of what Tah could see was the black outline of the buildings against the starry sky. A light breeze brushed by, causing her curled antennae to quiver and she smiled. It certainly was a breathless night.  
  
The peace was disturbed when someone new stalked onto the balcony. Tah turned around to see Prime Admiral Tark glaring about with his angry orange eyes. She figured he was not the sort of person to enjoy a function such as this and assumed he was going to spend his time outside as well when he fixed his gaze on her. "You!" he said with his sharp voice. "You'll do." He marched over to her and fiercely grabbed her arm.  
  
"What?" she couldn't help but yelp. "What did I do?"  
  
"One of the Tallest is looking for a dance partner, and he instructed me to find somebody. You're as good as anybody else. Come on, I want to finish my dinner." He began to pull her inside, but Tah couldn't help but resist.  
  
"But I'm a researcher!"  
  
"I'm aware of your rank," came a voice from behind. Both she and the admiral turned around to see Tallest Purple. He hovered over and glanced down at Tark's death grip on her arm. "Admiral, could you please not bruise her?" The Prime Admiral let go immediately and wiggled his antennae before marching back to the table. Tallest Purple watched him go before addressing Tah. "I didn't mean for him to be so forceful. I just wanted him to find somebody who didn't have a partner."  
  
Tah was still distracted by the behavior of the Admiral. "Is he always like that?"  
  
Purple nodded. "Yes. He's a good Prime Admiral, though. He grew quickly when he was young, but stopped very early. It was a real disappointment to him." He took Tah's arm and began to lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't refuse a direct invitation from a Tallest, so she followed him. She felt very strange as she placed her left hand on his shoulder hand her right one in his, however this was mostly because all eyes were on her as he gracefully hovered around her. "I enjoyed your ballad," he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it."  
  
"Did you learn the language here?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I started studying it in the Soldier Academy and continued throughout my education here. It's a beautiful language and is capable of expressing so much more."  
  
"Yes, I agree. It's a shame so few study it. I fear no one will know it in a few generations, and then that part of our culture will be lost." He seemed truly sad at this prediction.  
  
"No, Sir. There will always be historians and enthusiasts. There is too much literature written in the language for it to be completely forgotten." She was about to continue on this tangent when she saw something moving from behind a corner, next to the sharp-shooter. She squinted to try to identify the shadow, and then screamed. "LOOK OUT!" She instinctively lunged herself at a confused Purple, throwing him to the ground as a red laser blast ripped through the air. She felt a sharp pain as it singed the end of one of her antennae. She removed herself from her Tallest and knelt, handling her sensitive wound. She vaguely heard somebody ask if she was alright, but the question was almost lost in the commotion around her. She mumbled that she was fine. There had been just one shot released, which she had taken, so she didn't suspect anyone else had been injured. She quickly looked back to the corner from where the shot had been fired, and she could see the shadow begin to retreat. She tried to run after it, but her path was blocked by a flurry of guards. Everyone surrounded the very surprised and scared male who had been showing off his laser. He'd been standing right where the shadow had been, and Tah could see what was going to happen.  
  
"Put that thing away!" someone yelled. "You let that thing fire off and it almost hit Tallest Purple! You idiot! Why didn't you activate the safety?" The room was full of chatter about the 'accident' while Tah was carried out to be treated.  
  
All that night and morning the only thing Tah could think about was the shadow she'd seen. No one else had seen what she had, but she was sure that someone other than the embarrassed laser-boy had been there. Her mind buzzed with the horrendous idea of assassination. The idea of one Irken killing another due to a power struggle was a foreign idea for her and every other Irken. It was believed that their society had evolved above such petty things, but this couldn't change the fact that she had seen something. She was sure someone had been out to kill one of the Tallest. The only thing was that she didn't know who or why. She dressed in her usual black uniform and made her way to the Information Hive. Hardly any work was done that day, as everybody was talking about what had happened on Divastis. Not only that, but everyone wanted to talk to her. She'd not only had the privilege to actually dance with one of the Tallest, but she'd been injured saving him, as proven by the bandage around her right antenna. She couldn't walk down the hall without hearing somebody talking about her. Luckily her face wasn't well known and only her coworkers and friends were able to identify her.  
  
She was eventually able to convince everybody to get back to work, with the assistance of Tzen's sleepy reminders to keep vigilant. However, when she was able to work she realized not much information was being requested. She shuddered as she thought of the entire population of the Massive doing nothing but gossiping about the accident that she knew was no accident. Her mind reeled with questions of what she should do. Everybody believed that it was a freak accident that had almost killed Purple, and assassination was not even considered. Certainly there were safety precautions in place to protect the Tallest should something happen, but no one would suspect that another Irken would intentionally kill them.  
  
Tah knew that it had to be another Irken because only Irkens were allowed access on their most advanced training planet. She also knew it had to be one of the people approved to be up on the stage with the nobles, since that angle could not have been achieved from the graduate's dance area. Tah leaned back in her chair and thought to herself. If she told anybody what she saw, no one would believe her. Of course there would be an investigation, but she highly doubted the shadow had left any evidence. Then an idea began to swell in her mind. What if she tried to investigate the assassination attempt? She knew that the laser shot hadn't been the result of a freak accident, and if she could uncover who had done this thing, maybe she could prevent something like that happening again. There was a certain primal anger that burned within her at the thought that any Irken would dare try to kill either one of the Tallest. Plus, she thought she could see a fairly friendly person behind Tallest Purple's regalia and she didn't want to see that person die. With fresh determination Tah quickly addressed her monitor and began a list. She started looking up all the people who had the authorization to be on the stage that night and their personal histories, making a rough list of possible motives. She wasn't sure how she was going to narrow down the list of suspects, but she figured she'd be better off if she had a list in front of her. There were quite a few people who had been there, including the twenty or so guests who were not important figures, and it took her a long time to compile her data. She continued to work past her shift, which earned her strange glances from her coworkers, but she was enthused that she was almost through. However, everything came to a stop when she tried to bring up the history of Admiral Queue. Detailed information on him was restricted, only available with personal approval by the Prime Admiral. Tah dreaded the thought of asking Tark for the authorization, but she couldn't see another way of getting the data. She stood up from her work station and wondered what she was going to tell him. He'd more than likely want a reason of why she'd want the clearance. She was considering this matter when something ran into her boot. She looked down. "Dak? What are you doing? Why are you running like that? Why do you look so frightened?"  
  
Dak practically ran in circles as he frantically tried to explain. "She's after me again! She's after me! I hope your antenna is fine, Tah, she's going to get me! I've got to run!" His little legs began to carry him down the hall, and Clay was soon to follow. She didn't notice Tah as she yelled and screamed after him.  
  
"Get back here!" she shouted. "Get back here and let me get a hold of you!"  
  
As Tah watched them run off, she wondered if she should follow. Clay didn't have any weapons on her, and despite her anger she didn't seem to have any dangerous intent. There were plenty of people in the halls, and Tah figured that if something serious happened that something would be done. Rather, she had more important things to do. She made her way to the restricted area and was almost confident about approaching the Prime Admiral when something hard slammed against her, throwing her against the wall. She pulled herself from the floor and looked Mim strait in the eye. "Why are you here?" ordered her hostile roommate.  
  
"Damnit, Mim! I have the clearance to come here!" She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out her authorization card.  
  
"Why are you here?" demanded the guard again in her thick, husky voice.  
  
Tah stomped her foot in anger. "That's none of your business! I have a right to be here and I don't want you whacking me every time I walk by. You almost hurt me that time!" She threw her hands up in the air and marched to Admiral Tark's quarters.  
  
She hesitated once before the Prime Admiral's door. She still didn't have a good explanation as to why she wanted the authorization for Queue's file and she was not anxious to meet with his intimidating manner. However, she knew she couldn't just stand there forever while she tried to think of something to say. Taking a big breath, bringing herself to her full height, she pressed the sensor. She heard somebody moving and the door opened. Admiral Tark looked up at her with his orange eyes and a frown on his mouth. His antennae were somewhat disheveled and Tah wondered if he'd been taking a nap. "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have the authorization to access Admiral Queue's personal files." She said the words as quickly as possible, hoping that he'd just give her the permission and go back to bed.  
  
"Why do you want that?" he snarled.  
  
Tah squirmed. "It was on my research list, Sir," she lied.  
  
"Well, anyone who wants that information can ask me personally. He shouldn't have to ask some Hive drone to go looking it up for him. Damn anonymous asses!" He made a fist and shut the door in Tah's unprepared face. She stood there for a moment before she began to wander slowly back to her area of the ship. She pulled out an electronic pad and looked over her information. She supposed she could skip Admiral Queue for the moment, but it left a large hole in her list. She pursed her mouth in concentration and didn't notice that someone was standing right in front of her until her head slammed into his chest. She heard a chuckle as she began to reorient herself. She looked up and paled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tallest Red. I didn't know you were there. I wasn't looking!"  
  
"I know. I was curious if you'd notice my presence before you ran into me." His arrogant mouth smiled down at her, and for a moment he reminded her of Clay. "I saw you and wanted to say that I'm glad you pushed Purple down. If you hadn't he might not be here, and I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I did what I could, Sir." She nodded her head at him, honored at being thanked by a Tallest but still distracted by the problem of Queue's information, and began to leave. She would have left hand Red not pulled her back.  
  
"I'm not done with you! Purple's been looking around for you. He wants you to see him in his quarters."  
  
Tah's eyes widened. "What! I mean, pardon, Sir?"  
  
Red nodded. "Well, you DID save his life, you know! Get a move on, soldier! Don't question your Tallest!" He motioned down the hall and Tah had no choice but to change her direction and head to Tallest Purple's room. She slowed as she heard the harped music again, and she knew he was playing the K'dor. She peeked her head in his doorway, and indeed his back was turned as he played the instrument. She stepped into the room and tried to wait silently until he was finished, but he must have felt someone enter because he unwrapped his arms from around the instrument and turned around. He stood and approached Tah.  
  
"Tah, I see you've received the message to come. Please, close the door and sit." He motioned toward the large cough that occupied one side of the room. She obeyed and watched with curiosity as he hovered over and sat on its opposite side. "Good. Do you know why you're here?" She shook her head. "Well, you've proven yourself in more ways then one. You saved my life, and I'd like to thank you. I know that laser would have shot strait through my head." He pointed one long claw at the center of his forehead.  
  
She twisted in her seat with embarrassment. "Anyone would have done the same, Sir."  
  
Purple shook his head. "You've done very well and proven yourself as an Irken with character."  
  
Tah could feel herself turning violet. "I was trained at the Academy," she said in a more timid voice then she would have liked. "I did what I was trained to do."  
  
Purple smiled faintly and glanced away. "You've done much more than that. Before you saved me I could tell you were someone of character and class. Someone worth knowing." He paused for a moment. "May I," he cleared his throat, "May I touch you?"  
  
Tah snapped to attention, wondering if she'd misheard her Tallest. Touching was a rare thing for Irkens, and therefore something special. Only close friends touched eachother, and for the first time permission must be asked. The only person she'd ever touched was Dak, and she had known him since they were hatchlings. Now one of the two most important people in the Irken Empire was asking to touch her, in essence, asking for her close, personal friendship. "I..." she said, her voice giving out.  
  
"You don't have to," he hastened to remind.  
  
Tah looked at Tallest Purple and considered him for a moment. He'd been very kind to her, and he really was the only person other then Dak who seemed to appreciate her. As he waited for a response, Tah thought that she really would like to get to know her Tallest better. "You may, my Tallest."  
  
She watched with anticipation as Tallest Purple unfastened one of his hand guards. He wiggled and stretched the thumb that had been confined all day. "If I'm going to do this, you'll have to just call me Purple when we're alone."  
  
"Purple," she corrected.  
  
He placed the hand guard aside and positioned himself a little closer to her. She tilted her head forward a bit as he lifted his hand and let his palm rest on her cheek. They both closed their eyes when they experienced the feeling of flesh on flesh, savoring the sensation. Purple held his hand there for a moment before he reluctantly pulled it away. He refastened his hand guard, clicking it shut before turning toward her. "Thank you," he said.  
  
She stood and he followed suit. "Thank you," she repeated. She had no idea how she was going to tell anybody about what had just happened. She could still feel the soft, warm feeling of his hand touching her, and she realized that from this day forward Tallest Purple would consider her a friend.  
  
"Are you leaving?" he asked, hinting that she didn't have to.  
  
"Yes," she said after a moment of indecision. She needed time to think about this new friendship of hers and she wondered if she should tell Purple about her theories as to an assassination plot. She doubted he'd believe her, but then again he had touched her. He escorted her to the door and she bowed her head, leaving. 


	4. To Be a Hostage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Four: To Be a Hostage  
  
Tah felt somebody watching her, a feeling that pulled her from the depths of sleep. She opened her eyes to see the expressionless face of Mim staring at her, her face not two inches away from her own. She yelled and backed away in horror. Mim leaned back and let a deliberate smile slowly stretch across her features. "You talk in your sleep," she said with a hint of wicked amusement. Tah blinked at her. "You were able to carry out a whole conversation."  
  
Tah did not like the idea of her roommate asking her questions while she was unconscious, although she had no plausible reason to distrust her. "What did I say?"  
  
"Trifles," assured the guard, cocking her head to one side. "Trifles. I even got you to get out of bed and turn off the light. You're a sleepwalker." There was a tinge of satisfaction in her voice that made Tah uneasy. She pulled the covers around her and tried to lie back down, but Mim seemed insistent upon something. She turned sharply toward Tah. "You know the ancient language?" Tah wondered how Mim knew, since she'd never had an occasion to tell her, but nodded yes. "Good. There's something I want you to do for me." The guard took Tah's arm and began to force her out of the bed. Although she was a good five or so inches shorter, the guard was much stronger and more than able when it came to moving the confused researcher about. "Get dressed," she ordered mercilessly. Tah hurried to do as her roommate commanded, not sure what would happen if she tried to disobey.  
  
"What do you need to help with?"  
  
"A friend of mine, a pilot, found something while he was on patrol. It's got some ancient writing on it, and I want you to translate it for me." Tah first wondered if someone like Mim could have friends, but then she began to get suspicious about the situation. Something didn't ring true about the story.  
  
"Isn't that the job of a scientific team? We shouldn't be tampering with a discovery." She suddenly found herself pinned to the wall, Mim's black gloved hand wrapped around her throat.  
  
"You're going to do it!" ordered the hostile female. Tah was released and couldn't help but rub her aching neck for a moment before she began to dress again. She pulled on one of her black, knee high boots.  
  
"It's the middle of the night. You aren't going to take me out of the Massive are you? What if someone finds out we're gone? I'm sure we don't have the authorization to do this." There were a thousand other objections that echoed in Tah's mind.  
  
Mim hefted her spear on her shoulder, obviously intending to take it. "We're going in the middle of the night so we won't be missed. It's going to take a few hours to get where we need to go, and I don't want to be late for work." She glared over at Tah. "Are you done yet?"  
  
Tah nodded and stood. She followed Mim out of their room and down to the docking bay. She'd never been in this area of the ship, and she hadn't brought her map with her. She trembled at the fact she was depending on Mim to take her to the right place. She looked about nervously at the many ships that were kept onboard the Massive, and began to seriously worry when they began to approach one of the private vessels of Admiral Queue. "What is this?" she asked, half in a panic. "Is it okay to take one of Queue's ships?" Although it was not a luxury craft, it was still somewhat larger than the others, a ship usually meant for long excursions into space.  
  
Mim punched in the access code to open the ship's door. "I have permission." She stepped aside to wait for Tah to enter first, pushing her along with her spear as if she were a prisoner. Tah hoped no one had seen her enter the craft, although she figured she could truthfully say she'd been forced on if they were caught. Mim pushed her into the copilot's seat and took the controls. Tah could only sit and watch as Mim maneuvered the ship out of the docking bay and into the blackness of space. She looked out the window and watched the thousands upon thousands of smaller craft that were the Armada. The ship broke away from the cloud of vessels and headed in some unknown direction. Tah opened her mouth to object once more, but quickly changed her mind as she watched her roommate. There was something very frightening about Mim's air as she silently piloted her craft. She sat back and let her eyes droop. Her mind screamed out that she should stay awake around such a person as Mim, but although this little trip was very weird there was nothing outwardly hostile or dangerous going on. There was really nothing to justify her being so afraid. Plus, her body was angry at her for getting out of bed, and reminded her that she had a long day of investigation ahead of her. Slowly she let herself fall back into unconsciousness.  
  
When she awoke Mim was still flying the craft. She adjusted herself in her seat and looked around. She glanced at a clock and nearly fainted when she realized her shift had started hours ago. There was no chance she wouldn't be missed. She turned to Mim and said in a pleading voice, "We've got to get back! I can't believe you sent me out this far! You'll be late too, you know!"  
  
A slight grin pulled at Mim's hard mouth. "No one keeps track of my hours," she explained. She twisted her head so she might look Tah over. "I didn't think you'd wake up so quickly, but I guess this is far enough." With a quick movement of her arm, Mim grabbed her spear and swung it around. Tah leapt out of her chair, which was decimated by the guard's blow. Mim stood up and took an aggressive pose. She lunged herself at Tah, who could only dodge the numerous blows that came at her from every side. She extended her pod legs, taking advantage of their speed and maneuverability. She circled around the large cockpit, unsure of exactly what was going on. She yelled as one of Mim's slashes nearly ripped through her arm, missing her by fractions of an inch.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tah screamed as her roommate extended her own pod legs and began to chase her around, swinging her weapon with deadly proficiency. "You can't possibly get away with this!"  
  
"Oh, yes I can!" growled Mim as she continued her pursuit. "All I have to do is shoot you out the air lock. I'll return empty-handed, and no one will know. They'll just think you ran away, as some overworked soldiers are apt to do." Mim's eyes were bright with ferocity, and Tah realized she couldn't run forever. She started to wonder if she could take Mim in a fight. She did have the advantage of size, but Mim was much stronger and had a weapon to assist. Her thoughts were interrupted as a monitor came to life, revealing a fairly ugly Irken with rare green eyes.  
  
"Hold on there, Mim!" he yelled. Tah was shocked when Mim obeyed. The guard continued to hold her spear out at Tah, but directed her attention to the monitor. "Seems like our detective knows one of the Tallest or something. The Massive thinks they have a hostage situation, and is giving out the call to whoever took this little lady. The boss thinks we can take advantage of this, maybe get some funds. I'm sending someone over to transport her to the base. You'll take a Voot back to the Massive."  
  
"It's Tallest Purple," Mim said in a business-like tone. "I heard her talking about him in her sleep. I think they touched."  
  
The green-eyed ugly Irken beamed at the information. "Good! I'm sure we can get a lot for her 'safe' return. Carry on!" The screen faded out and Tah felt something slam against her. She faintly cursed herself for letting her guard down as she drifted into darkness.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, Tah found her legs and arms bound. She was lying prostrate on the cold hard metal floor of the craft. She positioned herself so she was sitting up. Her pod had been removed, making her feel naked. She hurt all over, and all she wanted was to lie back down, but she forced herself to look about. Mim was gone, but someone new was at the controls. He was not Irken. He turned to glance at her when she moved, and she could see his face. His skin was dark blue and he had shimmery black hair that fell down to his shoulders. Three red marks decorated his thin cheek, just under his pink-pupiled eyes. His wide mouth formed a grin, and Tah could see small sharp teeth protruding from his red gums. He casually stood and strode over to her. He kneeled down and looked into her face. "You are a pretty one, now aren't you?" he purred in purposely seductive tones. He brashly reached over and began to stroke one antenna, sending sharp sensations through Tah's body.  
  
She tried to squirm away, violently resisting this man's caress. "Stop fondling me!" she desperately yelled. The man laughed.  
  
"You Irkens are so easy to arouse." He stood up and sauntered back to the controls. He jumped in his chair and lazily placed one heavy boot on the panel.  
  
Tah shivered at the sensation of just having her antenna forcefully stroked. She looked up at her captor and forced herself to speak. Her words came out as shaky whimpers. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"The base. You don't need to know more then that. From what I've heard, you've been getting into things that you shouldn't, so don't think you're going to worm any information from me." Behind this man's laid-back expressions lurked dangerous insinuations.  
  
"Who are you?" Tah regretted asking the moment the words escaped her mouth. She watched with terror as a sick smile contorted the man's face. She slid himself out of the chair and again approached her.  
  
"So, you want to know me? You want to know who I am?" He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her up. He slammed himself against her, pinning her to the wall. She squirmed under the force of his body, but he only held on closer. She could feel his steamy breath on her neck as he spoke in a soft growl. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know me. Rumor has it you've got the attention of high-class people, people used to fine things." She froze as the man's hand began to slide down around her hip. "Believe me, I'd like to know what's so sexy about a mouse like you." He then backed away, allowing her to collapse to the floor. "But, I'd better keep the bait pure for now." He walked back to the controls, chuckling to himself. She gasped for breath, not believing the sheer humiliation of the situation. She wondered why Mim had tried to kill her, and why she was now being kidnapped. Did someone find out about her secret investigation? She wondered how anybody could know about her suspicions about an assassination plot.  
  
She quietly sat for the rest of the journey, not wanting to provoke her captor's libido. She wondered if she'd touched on something when she went to find out about Admiral Queue. She looked back at the man at the controls - she'd definitely hit on something. She tried to think back to the graduation banquet. Had she seen Admiral Queue there? It was then she realized she had no idea what the Admiral looked like. She'd never seen him. Every time he had requested information, Mim had taken it. Every time she had gone close to his room, Mim had prodded her away. She wondered what secret the Admiral was hiding and if it had anything to do with the assassination attempt. Mim was probably back on the Massive, and Tah shuddered to think of someone like her on the same ship as Purple. For all she knew Mim could have been the one who'd tried to kill him before. Why not, if she'd just tried to kill her? She tried to unfasten the ropes that bound her, but they were too well tied. Her squiggly pooch sank when she realized there was nothing she could do at the moment. She wondered why the assassin had merely tried to kill Purple and not Tallest Red. Maybe he wanted to get them both, but had run since the first shot had missed its target. She began to rub her ropes against the wall, hoping she could wear them down if she struggled enough. The Tallest were in danger, and she was the only one who could help them.  
  
She spent the trip brooding over her situation, trying to understand the full extent of what was going on. The ship eventually landed on a grayish moon in a building that looked like it was made of scrap metal. Her blue- skinned captor wrapped a thick bag over her head and hefted her up. As he dragged her along, she tried to listen with all her senses. She could tell that the building she was in was very large, with a collection of different ships being worked on by mechanics. Tah got the distinct impression that most of the people around her were not Irkens. They suddenly stopped, and Tah could tell that they were standing in front of someone. "I've got 'er!" announced her captor as he threw her on the ground.  
  
"Good job, Montoy. Good job." This new man's voice was very refined and controlled. Tah supposed that his was a voice to remember. The man walked around her, and she tried to sit up. "We must be destined for greatness, to have the luck to stumble upon a gold mine. Bri has the Tallest on the monitor - you can do with her as you like when we're finished. She'll have to be killed, anyway." The man walked away and she was again lifted up by the man she now knew as Montoy. He drug her to another room and tore off her head cover. Before her was a monitor with the two faces of the Tallest and the ugly green-eyed Irken. Red looked confused and Purple worried. She smiled up at the monitor, a flutter touching her squiggly pooch before she remembered where she was.  
  
"Release my friend," said Purple in a dangerous voice, his deep purple eyes narrowed.  
  
Red nodded with an equally aggressive glare and reminded, "You don't want to face the force of the Irken Armada."  
  
The green-eyed Irken, Bri, seemed unaffected by the Tallest's displeasure. "As you can see, she's in good condition. We haven't harmed her."  
  
Red growled at his defiance. "You're lucky for that, Squat!"  
  
Bri chuckled almost merrily. "How much is it worth to you to keep her that way?" He raised one brow. "You know, she's had a long night. I bet she couldn't put up much of a battle if someone were so inclined." he let his voice trail of suggestively and glanced over at Montoy.  
  
"They didn't know we knew eachother!" Tah yelled out, trying to economize her speech. As she predicted, Montoy's sweaty hand slapped over her mouth. She made a show of squirming with repulsion.  
  
Purple glared at both Bri and Montoy with an obvious look of hatred and disgust while Tallest Red just looked mad. "What does she mean by that!" demanded the ruby-eyed Tallest.  
  
Bri turned toward Montoy. "Take her away, she's too much of a bother." Tah gasped as her head was once again covered and she was carried off by Montoy. He pushed her into a small room and followed her in, locking the door. He flipped on a light, and Tah trembled in the corner as he approached her. He pulled off her head cover again and hungrily looked into her eyes. He slammed her against the other wall, and she shook her head with pain as he swaggered to her. He began to tear at the ropes that bound her feet together, and Tah thanked Irk that she'd trained at the foremost Academy for combat. As soon as she was able, she kicked him away, causing him to fall down on his back. She quickly righted herself and looked about the room. There were no windows, no boxes or supplies. There was just one door and the overhead lighting. She faced her opponent, who was holding his stomach in pain. He pulled out a knife and began to stagger towards her. She lifted her leg and booted him square in the jaw. The knife flew from his hand, and as he tried to recover, Tah got down on her back and picked up the knife with her bound hands. Montoy snatched his opportunity and threw the force of his body on top of hers, holding down her shoulders with his large, blue hands. She smiled as she cut the last of the rope and grabbed a hold of the knife. She wrapped her arms around him and held him down as she swung her body out from under him. He was now laying on his stomach on the ground as she held him down, knife to his throat.  
  
"You nasty bastard!" she hissed. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. Do you have any idea how disgusting you are?" She tightened her hold on the knife. "What's the plan here? Why did Mim try to kill me?"  
  
Montoy breathed hard, not having suspected a simple researcher to have the ability to pin him down. "You were getting involved in the assassination. You saw." He half choked as he tried to inch away from the sharp blade.  
  
"Why was someone trying to assassinate Tallest Purple?"  
  
"Listen, I'm just a grunt."  
  
"TELL ME!" She forced her knee down into his back, causing him to arch in pain.  
  
"We.we wanted a weakened enemy. Tallest Red is too difficult to kill. he's an ex-marauder and a damn good one. We figured if we killed his best friend, he'd be easier to deal with when we made the attack."  
  
"What attack? What's the main plan?"  
  
"A coup of some sort. I don't know - I'm just a mercenary. I'm just in this for the money. Someone wanted to knock off the Tallest so they could establish a dictatorship. Some. admiral."  
  
"Admiral Queue?"  
  
".No. I never heard of that guy. No, this one is a former Admiral. Some guy by the name of Yir. He's the guy we talked to first, real gentlemen- like fellow. He.He's probably gone by now, he never stays here long."  
  
"What about Mim? How's she involved in this? Was she the assassin?"  
  
"I don't know if she was the one at the banquet. She's our operative on the Massive - tells us what's going on."  
  
Tah narrowed her eyes. "My backpod?"  
  
"It's still in the vessel I brought you in."  
  
"Thanks." She clenched her eyes and tightened her arm, lifting the knife through the would-be rapist's throat. A gurgling noise came from Montoy's mouth as blood began to cover the floor. She rifled through his cloths, picking up anything she thought might be of use. She strapped the knife to her thigh and retrieved his laser pistol. She then cracked the door open to see a small docking bay with about a thousand ships. Slack-jawed mechanics wandered about, doing what repairs they could manage. She narrowed her eyes and made a break for it, pistol at the ready. Screams followed her, but the mechanics did not get in her way. She jumped into the cockpit of Queue's ship and grabbed the controls. She lifted the craft up, not even bothering to locate the entrance. She made the ship go strait up through the ceiling, doing as much damage to the 'base' as she could, and set in the coordinates for the Massive. 


	5. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Five: Home  
  
Tah felt her squiggly pooch thump as she approached the group of pink and red vessels that were the Irken Armada. Nestled in the midst of them was the gigantic form of the Massive. A red light began to flash, indicating she was being hailed. She pressed a button and announced her presence. "I.S.C." she looked at the ships records, "I.S.C. Fathom requesting permission to land. I.S.C. Fathom requesting permission to land."  
  
"Security code required. Please transmit the security code now." The voice over the intercom was familiar.  
  
"Dak! Is that you? I don't have a security code, but please let me in!"  
  
There was a slight hesitation on the other end. "Please identify yourself, pilot. Landing request denied until adequate identification is sent."  
  
Tah's mind was too excited to make any sense of his request. "How did that thing with Clay pan out? Did she catch you? Oh, there's so much to tell you! Quickly, let me in!"  
  
"...Tah? Is that you?" The voice suddenly became very panicked. "Tah! Are you alright? Were you injured? Please say you're fine!"  
  
"I will be once you let me in! They didn't hurt me. You inform our Almighty Tallest that I've made it okay. I want to see you at the dock, understand?" She was given clearance and allowed to land. As she stepped off, Dak was waiting for her just as she asked. She bent down and scooped the little Irken in her arms, tears forming in her eyes. Without thinking she brought his cheek next to hers and they held eachother in a friendly embrace. "Dak, I was so frightened!" she said as she snuggled him closely to her. "They wanted to kill me before they realized I knew Purple and then they were still going to kill me so I had to escape when this blue guy named Montoy tried to get me and it was awful!" All her words seemed to come out in an endless stream.  
  
Dak wrapped his stubby arms around her and smiled into her neck. "Glad you made it back. What's this about knowing the Tallest? Are you on a first name basis with him now?"  
  
From the dock entrance came the sound of two voices. "Look, I'm sure she's okay if she was able to fly back. Who'd have thought she would have made it back by herself?"  
  
"I just don't know what I'd do if. there she is! ." Purple and Red stopped as they saw Tah holding Dak up to her cheek, sharing an intimate embrace. They didn't even seem to care that others were around to see them touching. A flush of worry spread through Red as he turned to see how Purple was taking the scene. He gulped as he saw his friend's paling skin and tightly clenched jaw.  
  
"Who's the short guy?" Tallest Red asked as they watched Tah set the little lavender eyed Irken down.  
  
Dak wiped some tears off his face. "I have to run back to work now, but I'm so glad to see you alive. Come and see me when my shift's over. Oh!" he hugged himself joyously, "I'm so glad you're alive!" He ran past the Tallest, hardly noticing them.  
  
Tah turned and saw them, and walked directly towards Purple. She couldn't hide her joy at seeing Purple again and beamed happily as she wiggled her antennae in salute. "My Tallest! I have so much to tell!" She made a motion as if she wanted to grab a hold of Purple's claws, but he quietly backed away.  
  
Red was looking behind his shoulder at the very short Irken running off. "You certainly do..."  
  
Purple seemed uncommonly uncomfortable. "I - I -" his expression softened as he examined Tah. She was somewhat battered, and in definite need of medical attention, but seemed exceedingly happy. He straitened and said sincerely, "I'm glad you've arrived safely."  
  
Tah blinked, wondering why Purple was being so cold, but she assumed it was because Red was with them. She nodded her head and began in enthusiastic tones. "My Tallest, there is so much to tell you! There's an entire conspiracy and it's imperative that you believe me when I say."  
  
Purple stopped her. "Don't tell us here. Why don't you... why don't you go to the infirmary? You must be exhausted -"  
  
"No, my Tallest! I mean, I don't intend any disrespect, but I'm perfectly fine. What I need to do is tell you what happened while I was away! I need the authorization to conduct a full scale -"  
  
This time Tallest Red interrupted. He'd seen how Purple had acted when he thought Tah had been kidnapped, and he'd also seen his amorous expressions at the banquet when she'd recited the ballad. Now he could see his disappointment when they walked in on her and that squat sharing a moment. "Hey! You must be famished! I have work to do, so why don't you and Purple go to his quarters and eat food?"  
  
Tah turned towards Tallest Purple and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "My Tallest?" He could not refuse her, so he nodded and led the way. Red hovered out of sight, leaving them alone. A thick silence fell between them as they made their way. Tah wanted to rush up to Purple and embrace him just as she had Dak, but he seemed so distant. She wondered if he'd rethought his proposition of friendship. She gulped and said in a hesitant voice, "I'm very glad to see you, Purple."  
  
He placed his hands behind his back and replied, "I'm also glad. I trust nothing horrible happened to you? That Bri."  
  
Tah quickly shook her head. "No, nothing terrible happened. Something almost did, but I took the opportunity to escape." She laughed to herself, remembering how she'd kicked Montoy. She then pulled out the knife she'd taken from him and examined its glittering blade. "However, I don't know if they'll be coming back. I know things that they don't want to be known -" They reached Purple's room and entered. The two automatically sat on the couch, forgetting about Red's proposition of food.  
  
Purple's eyes narrowed as he looked at the knife in her hands. "I'll make sure the person who tried to use that on you is caught and executed."  
  
"That's already been taken care of." She gave a surprised Purple a knowing glance and put the knife away. She rubbed the back of her neck and leaned back in the comfortable chair. In the back of her mind she wondered if she stank, since it had been a while since she'd used any cleansing chalk. "I'm sorry about my friend and I -" she began.  
  
Purple shot his gaze down at the carpet. "No, that's quite alright. I understand. Really, I do."  
  
"- It was so rude of me to be touching him like that in front of everybody, but considering the circumstances..."  
  
"...Certainly."  
  
"And I've known him since we were hatchlings. I call him my little Huk'ra. He's the sweetest thing you've ever seen."  
  
"...He must be very skilled, being his height and on the Massive."  
  
Tah nodded, completely missing Purple's pained expression. "Yes, he is. One of the most talented Irken's I've ever seen. You should really see him working those transmissions - he's so organized."  
  
"I'm sure..Tah, could you please not..I mean.."  
  
"Yes, I understand. You need to know what happened. There is so much to tell you, and I need to get the authorization to look into matters properly. It all started at the banquet with the laser accident. I'm sure you won't believe me at first but."  
  
"Tah," Purple interrupted. "You should rest. There's plenty of time to tell me this - you're safe here."  
  
The adrenaline that had been rushing through Tah's system due to her excitement at being back finally ran down. She began to feel the weight of her adventure and the danger she'd just been in. Although she'd been prepared, nothing in the Invader Academy could have made her ready for the trauma of having one's life truly in danger. She buried her head in her hands and broke down in tears. "I'm sorry -" she said between sobs. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm -" She felt two long arms extend around her as her body heaved.  
  
"You need to rest. It's alright. Just stay here for a bit. When does this Dak end his shift? I'll invite him here, if you like. I'll get you both some curly fries."  
  
Tah wiped her face with her glove and huddled next to Purple, still whimpering. "Thank you, but that's okay. I'll see him down at the dining hall - his shift doesn't end for a number of hours." She sniffed as she began to think back on the past day. "But, I think I would like some curly fries."  
  
Purple stood and hovered over to a monitor. He activated it and ordered somebody to bring some fries, and then he hovered back. Tah was looking up at him with a curious expression. "Why did you think I was a hostage?" she asked as she sat down. "No one saw us the other night. No one could have known."  
  
The Tallest cleared his throat as he tried to explain. "I didn't figure they'd have to have seen us touch - Red's been telling me that I've been fairly obvious - That is, in my admiration of your abilities, of course. When you came up missing, it seemed the logical thing to assume." He tilted her head. "Wasn't that the case?"  
  
Tah shook her head. "No, I was going to be murdered. They didn't even know I knew you until the Massive requested my captor to give me up."  
  
The door hissed open and a servant with curly fries stepped in. He set them down at the table in front of them and left with a bow. The door shut, and Tah began to munch. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled their salty flavor. This was the first thing she had to eat all day. Purple also ate, but couldn't help but glance over at his companion. "So, you like curly fries."  
  
"With a passion!" She looked up, suddenly embarrassed, her mouth covered in grease. "Forgive me! It's just that I haven't eaten since dinner last night." She wiped her mouth with the side of her glove and finished the rest of her fries.  
  
"Would you like anything else?"  
  
"No thank you. I'll be fine for a while. I'll just let this digest." She leaned back on the couch, letting her head rest on its cushiony surface. "..Hmmm..This is the most comfortable thing I've ever sat in."  
  
Purple raised one brow at the comment. He'd lived in this manner for as long as he could remember, and he realized that Tah was like most other soldiers, assigned a bed with a roommate and a couple of chairs. He looked about his room with a new appreciation. He looked back at Tah when he felt her adjust herself. She was now looking at him with her dark maroon eyes. She breathed in and commented, "I can't believe it's only been two days since the banquet.or has it been three?"  
  
"Three," he corrected. He thought back on the feeling of holding her in his arms, twirling around the dance floor. He had the intense urge to hold her like he had that night, but was again stopped by the image of her hugging that small Irken. He looked again around his room. He was so far higher in station than she. How could he have even thought she'd consider him? He glanced at the floor again, resigned, and then at her. "Perhaps you'd better." he stopped when he felt something warm and tender against his cheek. Tah's glove was sitting on the edge of the table, next to the curly fries, and she was touching him, gently moving her thumb across the surface of his skin.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?" she asked quietly. He once again pictured Tah holding Dak, tears of joy streaming down her face. He placed his hand on hers and wrapped his claws around her fingers, pulling them away from his face.  
  
"Nothing.. Perhaps you should get some rest before you see Dak?" She blinked at him as he stood up. "Would you like to hear my K'dor? Lie down here and I'll play." Tah nodded, although she was not satisfied. She removed her boots before stretching her long body across the couch. She was asleep before Purple played the first notes.  
  
She had to admit that she was rested when she made her way to the dining hall where Dak waited for her. Although, she still hadn't gotten a chance to tell the Tallest about the coup. She'd overslept and now she had to wait until the afternoon when she'd meet with both the Tallest. She looked up and was surprised to see Clay sitting next to her friend, and she wondered if Dak had finally given up avoiding her. She sat beside them and smiled. "Well, here I am again. What's been going on while I've been away?"  
  
"Oh.not much," said Dak with a grin. "We've all been worried about you. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'll blast the guys who took you!" chimed in Clay loudly, forming her claws into the shape of a laser.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Tah laughed. "I'm fine. But, what's this? I haven't seen you two since Clay was chasing you down the hall. What happened with all that?"  
  
Clay nudged Dak, almost sending him off his chair, and he turned violet with a blush. "Well, you have to keep in mind this all happened before we knew you were gone. We never would have.. I mean.." A thoughtful expression passed by Dak's face, as if he were trying to organize his words. "Right. So, as you know, Clay was stalking me.."  
  
Clay folded her arms and made a face at Dak. "It's called trying to get to know you!"  
  
"..And then she attacked me!"  
  
"It's called passion, Shorty!"  
  
"..And then.. she nearly ripped by antennae off!" He waved his arms dramatically.  
  
"It's called kissing!"  
  
Tah just about fell of her chair. "What? What is this? Dak, I thought you said Clay was scaring you! And Clay, I thought you hated him!" She held onto her head with both her hands in mock confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're getting joined, Stupid," said Clay in a wry voice. "You're coming, so you're going to have to ask for time off. Since you're going to see the Tallest anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem."  
  
Tah blinked. "The Tallest.. The Tallest! I'm late! I said I'd go meet them just about now! Urhg.. congratulations! I'll be right back once I'm done. And if I'm not.. I'll see you both tomorrow. Oh! Clay! When's the joining?"  
  
"We were thinking a week from now. Fit your schedule? Sure you don't have an appointment to be kidnapped or something?" She gave her trademark cocky grin.  
  
"Good. Good. Oh, I'm going to be so late.." Tah stood and turned around to ask one question. "Clay, can I stay with you until the joining? It's a long story, but my roommate is trying to kill me!"  
  
"...Yeah, sure."  
  
"Wonderful! See you guys around. Man, I can't believe this!" She bolted through the restricted area and to the transmission room, where the Tallest held most such meetings. They were sitting in their thrones, each with a brainfreezy in their claws. She panted as she reached them, saluting with one hand. "My Tallest! I'm very sorry that I'm late. There's so much to tell you!"  
  
"Slow down, soldier!" ordered Red, amused at her appearance. "Catch your breath! That's better! Now, what's all this that you say you stumbled across?"  
  
"My Tallest! It all started at the banquet on Divastis when the laser almost hit Tallest Purple. I didn't want to say anything because no one would have believed me, but I could have sworn that somebody other then that one laser guy had fired the shot. I think it was an attempt at assassination!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculas!" complained Red. "Come on!"  
  
Purple glanced sharply at his counterpart. "Let her finish!"  
  
Red rolled his eyes and let her continue. "Since there was so little work to be done the next day, I thought I'd look up all the people who were there so I could maybe get an idea of who the would-be assassin could be. All was going well until I ran up against Admiral Queue's file. His information was off limits unless one had special authorization from the Prime Admiral. I went to him to get it, but he wouldn't give it. I was pretty confused about the whole thing when my roommate, Mim, woke me up in the middle of the night. She is Admiral Queue's first class guard. She convinced me to go out on this Cruiser - that belonged to Admiral Queue - and then she tried to kill me! She and I were fighting when that Bri guy called, informing her that the Massive thought I was being held hostage. There was a change of plans, and I was knocked out. I suppose Mim went back to the Massive and this other guy named Montoy took over. You saw him on the monitor."  
  
Purple steepled his fingers and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't like him." he mused darkly. "And we'd better get somebody to look up that roommate. We can't have Tah going back to sleep with somebody like that." Someone at one of the computers began working on the problem.  
  
"Yes, Montoy was awful. He tied me up and put a sack over my head, taking me to this base thing. There were thousands of craft held there! The coordinates are in the ship I came in, so you might want to send someone to blow it up. He took me in there and then I met one former Admiral Yir." Both the Tallest started at the name, glancing at eachother. "I didn't get to see him, but that's who Montoy said he was. Then I was sent to be shown on that transmission, after which I was.. detained in a different room. Montoy was there.. and.. I ended up escaping.." She began to get uncomfortable when she remembered the blue mercenary's violent advances. "I ended up getting a few answers from him, such as the fact this Admiral Yir is apparently trying to organize a coup. I killed Montoy," she eventually admitted, "and then jumped into the Cruiser and came here."  
  
Tallest Red and Purple blinked at her, trying to digest the story. Red finally looked to Purple. "Who's Admiral Queue?"  
  
Purple shrugged. "I don't know." He stood and began to hover toward the door. "I'm going to go get the Prime Admiral. It sounds like he knows who this Queue is. wait until I return." He left the room and Tah was left standing before Tallest Red.  
  
Tah shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Erm, while I'm waiting, I'd like to ask a favor of my Tallest."  
  
Red looked after his friend and co-ruler and then back at Tah. "Anything."  
  
"I'm going to need a leave of absence in about a week. just for half a day or so."  
  
Red raised one brow and leaned back in his throne. "Yeah? And what do you need this time off for?"  
  
"A joining." Tah couldn't help but smile at the announcement. She didn't notice Red drop his drink in utter shock and horror.  
  
"A joining! With Dak?" He remembered the short Irken she'd been so intimate with at the docking bay. He drew pale as she nodded her head. How was Purple going to handle this? "You and Dak are going to be joined?"  
  
She shot her head up. "What? No! Dak and a friend of mine, Clay." She smiled and then began to laugh. "You thought that Dak and I. Goodness! No offense to the little guy, but I'm so tall... how could I even manage to kiss him!" She continued to laugh until Red lunged from his throne and violently took hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Are you saying that there is nothing between you and that guy? You're just friends?"  
  
"..yes, that's right."  
  
"Aaah! Do you have any idea what you've done! He was so worried that you'd die and then he was so sad when he thought. By Irk, what have you done! Go! Go right now and ask Purple for the time off! You need his permission too! Go! Go and tell him that your short friend is getting joined!" He literally threw her out of the door. She crashed on the floor and slid down the hall, stopping right before her other Tallest. He gave her a questioning look and helped her stand.  
  
Tah held her head for a moment, confused at Tallest Red's insistence before she woozily looked at Purple. "My Tallest Red." she said shakily. "I was asking him for a favor, and he told me I should ask you." Purple nodded at her to continue. "Right. Well, I was asking for time off - half a day - so I could attend a joining between my friend Clay and Dak. It's a week from now." She trailed off as she examined his face. He held a look of complete surprise.  
  
Purple blinked a couple times and cleared his throat. "He's getting joined, you say? Does this.. does this bother you at all?"  
  
Tah shrugged. "I'm happy for him. I never thought it would happen, especially not with her.. but hey! Who am I to say?"  
  
"He's you're Huk'ra, then, in the most literal sense of the word? Not your Huk'zat?"  
  
Tah began to laugh again. "What's with you guys? Tallest Red thought I was going to be the one to join him, but that's just absurd.." Purple stared at her and blinked, a sensation of hope blossoming in his squiggly pooch. The thoughts that had tempted him the first time he's seen her in that library, when she'd stood up with her elegant head high, proudly and eloquently reciting 'Uk'shreen La Teth,' the excitement he'd felt when she'd suddenly appeared in his room, the sheer admiration he'd felt when he danced with her and looked into her maroon eyes, and the flood of emotion that'd filled him when he'd touched her, streamed back with added force.  
  
He scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to tell her. "Permission granted. I'll go and get the Prime Admiral. You should go back and wait in the transmission room." He watched as she wiggled her antennae and ran back.  
  
When she returned Red had attained a new drink and a janitor was cleaning up the mess of his old one. He gave it one long slurp before addressing Tah. "So, what did he say? Was he a dork?"  
  
"Er, no Sir. He gave me permission and sent me back here."  
  
"That dork!" 


	6. A Slow Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Six: Slow Start  
  
Purple returned with Prime Admiral Tark in tow, his angry orange eyes darting about as usual. He eventually fixed them on Tah, and she began to feel her skin crawl as his mouth formed a scowl. He stood beside her before the two Tallest. "We have some questions to ask you," began Purple mildly. Red was giving him a death glare and he slunk in his throne.  
  
"I'll answer whatever you ask me, my Tallest!" said the Admiral in his harsh, gravely voice.  
  
"Right. Now, what do you know about an Admiral Queue?"  
  
The Admiral puffed up his muscular chest and growled at Tah, who did her best to keep her composure. "Does this have something to do with this Hive drone? She's come to me before, and I haven't the inclination to let her in on classified information!"  
  
Purple's eyes narrowed. "I'm placing her in charge of this investigation!" he snapped. "Besides, you haven't shared this 'classified information' with your Tallest. You have some explaining to do!"  
  
"Yeah!" chimed Red beside him.  
  
Tark straitened his back and bowed his head. "Yes, my Tallest. Forgive me for not telling you, Sirs. I would not disobey you, but I can't tell you!" He looked up at them with brilliant ferocity, tight mouthed and fists clenched. His body trembled, as if a war was raging inside him.  
  
"That is a direct order, Admiral! Who is Admiral Queue? This is your last chance!"  
  
Tark took a deep breath, as if steadying himself. He squared his shoulders and growled between his teeth. "No, Sirs. I refuse!" For the first time since she'd known the Admiral, Tah saw a smile spread across his face. He almost seemed relieved.  
  
Purple nodded toward Red, who stood and hovered before the Admiral with a grim face. "Prime Admiral. It is my duty to inform you that you are guilty of blatant insubordination. I hereby strip you of your rank and command." He circled around the former Admiral and smiled wickedly for effect. "You are to be detained until further notice. Guards!" He lifted one arm and uniformed men came to take Tark away.  
  
Once he was gone Purple shook his head. "What a disappointment."  
  
"Sir!" called one of the technicians. "Forgive me, but I cannot locate the guard Mim!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Red hovered over to the technician's work station and squinted at his monitor. "She must have jumped ship!"  
  
Despite the disappointment of not being able to catch Mim, Tah felt glad that she was off the Massive. As long as Mim was around, she was afraid for her life, and there was also something else she wanted to do. "If she's gone, then she won't be guarding Queue's room. Tallest Purple, you said you were placing me in charge of the investigation?"  
  
"Yes. I want to know what's going on. I'm relieving you from you post at the Information Hive and giving you sweeping authorization. You're free to access any files and go anywhere in the ship." He turned his head to the mass of technicians. "I want the coordinates of that base retrieved from the Fathom and a squad to go and investigate."  
  
"Make sure they have enough fire power to blast it to Hell!" added Red.  
  
"Pu - Tallest Purple?"  
  
"Hrm? Yes?"  
  
Tah straitened herself to look as professional as she could, her increased rank finally dawning on her. "I am going to need a full report on this Admiral Yir. .It seemed as if you and my Tallest Red knew him?"  
  
Both Purple and Red's expressions deepened at the name. "Yes. Yes, we did. I'll make sure you have the information tomorrow morning. Oh, and before you go."  
  
"Yes, my Tallest?"  
  
"Don't start the investigation tonight. Get some more rest."  
  
Tah wiggled her antennae and left the room, completely invigorated and without any intention of following her monarch's instructions. Things were finally going her way. Not only did she have a more suitable job, but it actually seemed important in her eyes. Deep down in her heart, she felt she was really protecting the Tallest. At long last she was going to get somewhere in finding out who that shadow had been who had fired at Purple. She made a direct path to Queue's quarters at the edge of the restricted area and stopped at the door, half expecting Mim to slam her into the wall. With a thrill of anticipation she opened the door.  
  
Everything was darkness. Tah walked in and activated the lighting. She looked around with hungry eyes, hoping to catch some sign of this mysterious 'Admiral,' but was only met with disappointment. There was nothing in the room that was out of the ordinary. If she didn't know better, she would have said it was completely unoccupied. She assumed the rooms were standard for someone of his supposed station, much larger and comfortably equipped then a regular soldier's but not nearly as magnificent as a Tallest's. Tah squared her shoulders. "Well," she said to herself, "I'm just going to have to look around." She marched to the nearest set of draws and began looking through them with vicious fervor, but there was nothing in them. They were completely bare. She marched to the closet and slammed open the door, but again there was nothing inside - not even any cloths. Tah wondered why Mim had protected this room with so much ferocity. She paused as she wondered if anybody could have removed anything. Maybe Mim had emptied the room before she left. She silently cursed herself for not starting the investigation sooner, although she knew there was no possible way she could have. She continued to search through every inch of the room, but there were no signs of life.  
  
Tah left the room, brow furrowed in thought. She pulled out a pad to make some notes, deciding she needed to make her way to the Information Hive. Although she wasn't technically an employee there, Purple had given her authorization to all information, so she figured it wouldn't be a problem. Plus, there would be no one there at that time of night.  
  
Someone caught her eye and Tah stopped for a moment. Clay was staggering back to her quarters, probably after a party at the Entertainment Center. She smiled at the pink-eyed marauder and got her attention. "Hey there. Clay?"  
  
Clay raised her head groggily, but still with the usual arrogant grin. "What are you doing up at this horrendous hour? Aren't you into that whole early to bed, early to rise thing?"  
  
"I don't have to move into your rooms. Mim's gone."  
  
Clay smiled, showing her teeth. She rubbed her hands together as she maliciously asked, "Was the traitor dealt with properly?"  
  
Tah shook her head. "No, she disappeared. She probably jumped ship. But that's okay because we'll get her soon. I'm heading over to the Information Center to try to figure some things out."  
  
Clay frowned as she examined Tah from toe to antennae and crossed her arms. "Dak wouldn't like it if he knew you were staying up. . I don't either. Here you just got back this morning from being a hostage. You didn't look good then! Now you're thinking about work? What's driving you, girl?"  
  
Tah hesitated for a moment. Her eyes hurt from having been open for so long and her head was starting the ache, despite the nap she'd taken in Purple's quarters. She considered going to bed and waiting until morning, but she was so anxious to get to the bottom of what was going on. Important things were happening, and a possible coup. "A laser shot that nearly hit Tallest Purple," said her mouth without her brain's permission.  
  
Clay looked unimpressed. "Come here," she said, motioning for Tah to bend down. She did so and Clay grabbed her collar, using her marauder's muscles to swing her around and force her on her back. Clay then hopped on top of her tall friend and pointed a claw directly in her face. "Now listen, you! I'm not going to stand around and watch you work yourself to death over this! If you don't go to bed, I swear I'll drag you there myself! Do you understand me?"  
  
".yes'm."  
  
With a grunt of satisfaction, Clay let Tah up and smiled. She nodded with approval and Tah quickly headed for her room. Although she was willing to disobey the wishes of the Tallest, she dare not face the wrath of Clay. She opened her door and screeched as two incredibly strong arms yanked her inside. Someone large pinned her to the wall of her dark room, and she couldn't speak for fright. The person leaned forward and growled next to her, "Did I scare ya?"  
  
Tah was released and the light was switched on. She gaped in wide-eyed confusion at the person before her. "Tallest Red? What are you doing here so late at night?"  
  
Red grinned. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Pur may trust you, but I don't. I was just about to go looking for you." He shut her door and stretched himself casually on one of the two chairs assigned to the room.  
  
Tah was too shocked to be polite. "What the - ? What do you mean, you don't trust me?"  
  
The Tallest leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I was trained to see people's intentions, and I could see you had no intention of sleeping tonight."  
  
Tah still stood in confusion, too tired to change her expression. "My Tallest, what - this sounds awful, but what do you care? I mean, although I am your most willing subject, I really don't know you all that well."  
  
Red lifted his head and directed his ruby eyes at her. "Yeah, but we both know Pur, which is just about as good. Listen, I'm damn lucky to have a co- Tallest. He looks out for me, and I look out for him. If he wants you to rest, I'm going to make sure that happens." He stood up in such a way as to make Tah think he was going to somehow make her sleep right that moment, but he just stood there with a determined glare. "His problems are mine, as are his friends." He then hovered over to Tah and grabbed a hold of her glove. She watched as he pulled it off and held her exposed hand to his face. They both started with the touch, but then Red squinted his fiery eyes. "Understand?" Tah nodded silently and watched as Red hovered over to the door and left her room. She rubbed her fingers together, not sure what to think, and then collapsed into her bed.  
  
She woke up very early, deprived of sleep but full of enthusiasm for the investigation. There were so many things she wanted to look into before she went to the dining hall for breakfast. She headed for the Information Hive, where she found Tzen getting some things ready for the day. He greeted her in his jolly yet lethargic way, telling her he was glad she was alive. "Are you here to get some early work done, dear?"  
  
Tah shook her head. "I'm afraid I won't be working here anymore. I've been promoted to a. a." she realized she hadn't been given a formal job title, "I've been charged with leading a special investigation. But, I was wondering if I could use the Hive?"  
  
"No, child, no!" laughed Tzen. "If you want some information, let us drones down here work on it. You're too used to doing everything yourself. Let us assist you - that's what we're here for! Besides, I bet you can get everything done a lot quicker that way." He waddled over to her and looked up at her with shining eyes. "You just tell old Tzen what you're looking for, and I'll have the researchers get it for you."  
  
Tah was befuddled for a moment. It hadn't occurred to her that the researchers would be at her disposal, but then again why shouldn't they? She looked down at her pad, where she'd written down everything she was going to look into. "Well, let's see. I want to know who the cleaning crew is who works on Admiral Queue's room - that being 485A. I also want a full report on Prime. er. the former Prime Admiral Tark. I need to see if any information can be found on an Irken named Bri with green eyes. I'd also like to see if there's anything to be found on a mercenary named Montoy, of a blue skinned race."  
  
Tzen nodded his large head. "Done and done! The reports will be sent to your quarters say. sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Tah's squiggly pooch sunk. "Tomorrow afternoon! What am I going to do until then?"  
  
Her former superior chuckled at her disappointment. "You'll have to excuse us! The Armada is going to be attacking the planet Umber in the morning, and there's a lot of information that needs to be transferred between now and then. Just have faith that we'll deliver it as soon as possible!"  
  
Tah bowed her head in resignation. "Well, alright. Thank you." She waved at Tzen and then wandered back out into the hall. Something rumbled in her stomach. "I suppose I should get something to eat." She made her way to the dining hall and was very glad she had when she saw who was sitting there. "Hey there, Dak! I didn't know you ate this early! Just a moment and I'll have my breakfast." She piled her tray with everything down the line and went to sit with her friend. "What are you doing up this early?"  
  
Dak grinned at her. "I'm always up at this time. My shift starts early. It's a good excuse to not stay out late with Clay." He winked at her and laughed.  
  
Tah blinked. "Wow. I haven't seen you this cheerful in a long time. Maybe she is good for you." She scratched her head, still confused about the match. "You certainly didn't waste any time asking her to join you. It was like the previous day that she scared you shitless. What happened?"  
  
Dak shrugged. "As I said, she mugged me in the hall. It was really - intense." Tah blushed as her tiny friend gave her a sidelong glance. "Well, you know me. Once I make up my mind about something - besides, if I hadn't I don't know what she would have done to me."  
  
Tah nodded, although she still didn't understand. "Right. So then, she's going to participate in the attack tomorrow? You must be worried."  
  
Dak shrugged and played with his food. "You can't worry about that sort of thing. I just hope she comes back unharmed - But, she is trained for that sort of thing." He turned his squat little body toward her and raised one brow. "You still haven't told me what's going on with you and Almighty Tallest Purple. You've been calling him by his first name and all..." He smirked at her knowingly.  
  
She stared down at her food nervously. "I don't know. He and I've really been getting along. He asked to touch me, you know." She wondered why her friend didn't seem surprised. "He put me in charge of the investigation, but you don't know about that yet, do you? You're such a busy little guy - I never get to talk to you. Anyway, Mim was trying to kill me when I caught on to an assassination attempt against Purple. The Tallest thought it was some hostage situation, so the bad guys decided they could get some cash out of me before they did me in. While I was there I found out about this whole big conspiracy. It was so weird. Then when I came back, both the Tallest thought there was something going on between you and me. How strange is that?" Dak nodded, fully understanding the technical difficulties in such a relationship. "Then when I told him you were getting joined to Clay, he kept telling me to rest. I don't know what it is with everyone and my sleeping habits. I came across Clay while I was working late last night, and she ordered me to bed. And then let me tell you about my Tallest Red!" She waved her arm in a motion displaying her complete lack of comprehension. "He meets me in my room and then tells me to go to bed too, since he didn't think I'd listen to Pur. Then - get this - he practically tears off my glove and makes me touch him, saying something to the effect that if I were Purple's friend then I'm his too. It was so weird!" She shook her head and began shoveling food into her mouth.  
  
Her friend sent a curious expression her way. "I hear out Tallest Red and Tallest Purple are great friends. Maybe if Tallest Red feels inclined to do something like that, he must think there's something between you and Tallest Purple?"  
  
Tah could feel her pulse quicken with the insinuation. She tried to hide the emotion from her friend, but there were no secrets between them. She averted her gaze and poked at her breakfast. "I can't make any moves. he is a Tallest, you know."  
  
"Well, from what I've heard he doesn't seem to mind."  
  
She shook her head. "If I were mistaken, then I'd look like a worthless social climber. I can't let him know."  
  
Dak shoved his tray away and crossed his arms, making an effort to look dissatisfied. "Well, you'll have to figure it out on your own then. I've got to go to work." He picked up his tray and began to leave. "I hear it's different for everybody." With that last piece of wisdom, Dak was gone.  
  
Tah decided she might as well get to work too. She wondered if the report about Admiral Yir was in yet. She threw away her trash and headed back to her quarters. However, the report had not arrived yet. It was still very early and Tah realized that she was probably expecting too much of whomever was in charge of writing the report. She stretched her muscles and headed down the hall again, figuring she might as well take everybody's advice and get some relaxation done. She considered going to the library, and was indeed tempted in loosing herself in a hearty book, but then figured that she should go and get some exercise. She hadn't practiced with the Reshma since before she boarded the Massive, and she didn't want to get out of practice. 


	7. The Game's Afoot! - The Return of Mim

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Game's Afoot! - The Return of Mim  
  
Tah happily hummed a tune as she strolled along the corridors of the Massive, despite the fact her investigation seemed to have screeched to a complete standstill. The report on Yir had been amazingly uninformative - detailing a highly accomplished admiral who resigned at the height of his career to take up with some foreign woman. There was nothing incredibly unusual about that and there was nothing to deduce from it. However, the workout she'd taken yesterday had done a world of good. All she had to do was wait until that afternoon for the information the Hive was gathering for her. She glanced out of a window and looked at the Armada's ships prepping for that morning's battle. She hoped Clay would come out of the battle uninjured. The joining would be in just three more days, and she had to remember to stop by the tailor to get a formal uniform.  
  
She wanted to see Purple, but she guessed that he was busy with the upcoming attack. Besides, she didn't think she had the authorization to just drop by. He was a Tallest, and therefore he surely had important things to do. For a moment, she thought she felt somebody pass by, but she supposed it was her imagination because there was no one in the hall. She sighed and scratched her neck, feeling something entangled itself in her claw. She held up a long, fine hair that had managed to land on her. She cocked one brow. How did a hair get on the Massive? She tightened her claws around it and headed for the Information Hive. Tzen greeted her at the door and asked in his mellow voice, "What can I do for you? What can I do?"  
  
She held up the hair. "I found this on me and I was wondering if you could identify it. .It's a hair." She delicately handed the thin thread to her former boss and he took it to his work station. He laid it down on his desk and reached in his drawers. After a moment he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small light and let its blue luminescence envelope the hair. The device began to beep and he switched it off.  
  
"Hmm." he said as he rubbed his chin. "It can't identify the species this is from." He began to examine the light. "That's never happened before. Wonder if it's broken." He carefully lifted the hair and placed it into an airtight container. "I'll store it in the back room and see if I can't identify it. How's the investigation?"  
  
Tah shrugged. "I'm doing what I can. Will those reports be in this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, they should be. All the information needed for Umber has been gathered, so that'll quicken things up."  
  
"Thanks, chief. See you around." She smiled at the old Irken and walked into the hall. She shivered as she felt something brush past her, but again there was nothing. There was nothing there, so Tah just shook her head and continued on. That is, before she heard someone chuckling from behind her. She turned around and spoke to the nothingness. "Where are you?" she demanded. "Is anybody there?" There was silence yet again. Blinking her weary eyes, Tah began to walk backwards down the corridor. Although she told herself she was just imagining things, she still had an intense urge to head to some public place - maybe the dining hall. She was about to turn around and march in that direction when something heavy slammed against her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She quickly regained stood, but her arm throbbed with pain. She glanced about anxiously. No one was to be seen, but her sensitive antennae could feel another's presence. "You have some sort of holographic invisibility thing, don't you?" She was answered by another blow. Without further thought, Tah jumped up and began running wildly, knowing that someone was close behind.  
  
She didn't even know where she was running. All she was aware of was the shadow that loomed behind her, the invisible threat that was matching her every step. People were giving her strange looks, but she didn't bother with them. She dove right and left, into random hallways she'd never seen. Her breath was growing short and she needed a place to hide. She skidded into the nearest room and shut the door, praying that she'd locked her adversary out. She turned and sat on the floor, her back to the wall, and panted for a moment. She looked around, noticing she was in a large square room, its walls decorated with a number of short range weapons. There was another door at the other side of the room, and she hefted herself up to see if it was locked. She stepped toward it, but froze when she felt someone beside her. She was again thrown down, and a person materialized before her.  
  
"Mim! I thought you left! You're - you're going to try to kill me!" She backed away and fought to stand. Her old roommate was standing there, dressed in black and grinning like a demon.  
  
"No," she said simply with her usual monosyllabic way. Tah didn't believe her as she inched closer, wielding her old standard-issue spear. The thought of running toward one of the doors in hopes of escape never reached her mind. She was too preoccupied with the thought of getting away from the former guard. She circled around the room, never letting her sight off Mim. Her back hit the wall and she gasped with fright. A shiver ran down her spine, and her hands clutched the wall wildly before her fingers touched an intricately carved piece of wood. She momentarily tore her gaze away from the dangerous figure before her and looked at the most beautiful Reshma she'd ever seen. A well-polished curved blade stretched along its length, recently sharpened and very deadly. She couldn't help but wonder at the convenience as she grabbed the weapon off the wall and held it with both hands. She had no time to prepare herself as Mim lunged at her with her spear. Tah yelped and hopped away, the sharp end of Mim's weapon lightly grazing her arm, cutting her sleeve.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!" Tah tried to get in stance to use her weapon, but it was impossible with her opponent relentlessly swinging that spear at her. She'd practiced with the Reshma for years, but had never actually had to fight with it. She began to understand why it was such a difficult skill to master. She ran around the room, using her blade as a shield against the flurry of oncoming attacks.  
  
"Can't destroy the package - " said Mim in her throaty voice. She lunged and placed the full force of her body in another swing, aimed at Tah's torso. It was deflected, but the powerful hit caused the frightened former researcher to stumble. " - but that doesn't mean I can't have fun."  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" yelled Tah as she frantically ran to the other side of the room. She wondered if she'd be better off without the Reshma - she'd managed to beat up Montoy fairly well. However, Montoy didn't have a long, sharpened spear. Tah kept her weapon and swung its heavy blade at Mim. Tah unconsciously back herself into a corner and trembled as Mim walked toward her with an air of supreme confidence. She was beginning to loose her nerve, but she had the presence of mind to duck as the blunt end of Mim's spear swung over her head. She made a huge leap and was able to get back to the center of the room.  
  
"What are you doing in my training room!" growled an angry voice. A door slid closed and Tah turned to see Red, glaring at the two of them. He pointed at her. "You're using my Reshma!" She didn't have time to reply, as Mim took advantage of the distraction to slam her spear against her already injured arm. She held the Reshma up and tried to arc it toward Mim, but the guard easily stepped out of the way. Now Red could see the danger of the situation. He squared his shoulders and pushed a hidden button. His robes transformed around him, forming a red armored battle suit. His feet touched the ground and he stalked toward Tah, shoving her onto the ground. The Reshma fell from her hands and he caught it before it could hit the ground. He immediately turned the weapon in a graceful swing, hitting Mim's spear with a resounding clang. Tah watched with widening eyes as she huddled herself against the wall. She could see Red was far more skilled than she at the Reshma as he twisted his lithe body around in what seemed to be an elegant yet deadly dance with the weapon. His stokes were fast and precise as he manipulated the blade into swirling arcs. Mim hardly had a chance as she fell into a defensive mode. Her spear was thrust out of her hand and landed several feet away. She hadn't time to retrieve it before she was pinned to the far wall, the blade of the ancient weapon barely touching her throat.  
  
"That's Mim!" Tah heard herself shrieking. "That's Mim!"  
  
Red's eyes narrowed as he looked into the expressionless face of the former guard. "Get some guards to take her away," he instructed calmly, his voice slightly underlined with danger. Tah automatically stood at his command and went to the control panel at the door. In just a few moments a number of well-armed men entered. They all stood at attention, but their eyes were wide at the sight of their leader holding down their recent coworker. "Take her to the high security detainment center!" he hissed. They didn't question him, but took hold of the prisoner and carried her away. She didn't resist, but rather teased Tah with a grim smirk as she disappeared from view.  
  
Tah looked toward Red. She'd never seen his battle suit before, and she had to admit it made him into a rather intimidating figure. Having been attacked once more had drained her energy, and all she could do was blankly watch as Red approached her with a serious face. He looked down at her, and she wondered what he was going to say. Was he angry? She shrieked as one of his long arms came around her in a friendly hug. "You suck!" he exclaimed in an unexpectantly cheery tone. "I mean, you really suck! I've never seen anybody so bad at using the Reshma!" He released her and gingerly placed the weapon back in its place.  
  
"Don't do that again!" yelled Tah, referring to his sudden hug. "You scared the living - " she then remembered his rank. "Sir! I mean, you - you startled me."  
  
Red laughed at her formal speech. "You touched me! You're talking like that after you touched me? What? Didn't you mean it?" He acted as if he hadn't forced her hand on his cheek. His cloths returned to normal and he hovered next to her. "Let's get some nachos!"  
  
"What?" yelled Tah, aghast. "Shouldn't we question her or something? I mean, she's right here! Right now! She has to know what's going on!" She began heading for the door until a strong hand stopped her.  
  
"Let her get to her cell first! Gya! Besides, Purple and I want an update on your investigation. You've been leaving us in the dark." He wagged a claw at her, his voice playfully menacing.  
  
"But, what about the invasion?"  
  
Red shrugged. "We've already addressed the troops. What more can we do? Purple's dead set on reviewing some policies and you're my ticket out!" He pushed her in the direction of the door. "Get a move on, soldier!" She had no choice but to obey.  
  
They headed to a room Tah'd never seen before. It was more informal then the rest of the ship, sporting a couch and a larch window that looked out on the glorious stars. It was also empty, except for Purple hunched over a table. He was absorbed in his work, brow furrowed as he chewed on a pen and looked over a number of electronic pads. Tah couldn't help but think how inexorably sexy he was when he was concentrating like that, but then she drove those thoughts away. He was her friend, and perhaps a bit more, but he was still a Tallest. She pounded that reminder in her head as she entered the room. Purple finally noticed them and turned around. "Tah?" he said, truly surprised. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Red casually rested a clawed hand on her shoulder. "I thought it would be a good time to catch up on the investigation."  
  
Purple stood and crossed his arms, trying to look annoyed but not quite succeeding. "You just want to get out of reviewing these! Why do I have to do all the work?" He began to gather the pads in a neat pile as Red directed Tah to sit.  
  
"Want a soda or something?" Red didn't wait for an answer as he hovered toward a cooler. Tah looked around and realized there weren't any minions about. She looked back to Red as he started to chuckle to himself as he rummaged through the cooler. "Hey Tah, why don't you tell Pur about the fight?"  
  
"Fight?" Purple quickly examined Tah, who he realized was beginning to develop some very nasty looking bruises. Her sleeve was torn and she was gingerly rubbing her arm. He hovered over to examine her more closely. "What happened?"  
  
Tah smiled at his concern and took a big breath. "Mim returned. I don't know what she was trying to do, but she and I fought until Tallest Red showed up."  
  
Red hovered by and handed everyone a drink. "Just Red now," he reminded severely. "And you should have seen her! Wooo, it's a good thing she didn't demonstrate in front of the graduates - she was terrible! She was trying to use my Reshma." He sniffed, as if his Reshma was far too good for her. Tah grinned and took a sip from her drink.  
  
Purple took a seat next to Tah. "Are you alright?" He lightly touched her arm. "What did she do?"  
  
"She attacked me again. It's a good thing Red came by and took her out, because I think she was fixing to take off with me again. Either that or bludgeon me to death." She shook her head, bringing one hand up as if she had a headache. "I guess it has something to do with my investigation. Someone must think I know too much."  
  
A determined expression passed by Purple's face. He turned to Red. "Do we have her?"  
  
Red took a long gulp from his soda. "She's being roughed up as we speak!" He lifted his can in celebration.  
  
Purple nodded and looked back at Tah, his worried expression returning. "We should give you some protection. A guard or something - " He drank from his soda.  
  
Tah nodded. "Sounds good to me." She looked back to the door where she'd entered and a shiver ran down her spine as she remembered being stalked in the halls. She frowned at the floor and let out a depressed sigh. Both the Tallest noticed.  
  
"You know, Tah," said Purple slowly, "You can let someone else take over the investigation. I think Red would agree that you've gone through quite enough." He glanced toward his co-Tallest, who nodded vigorously.  
  
Tah glared at him for a moment, but then softened her expression and shook her head. "As an Irken, my devotion lies with my Tallest. I don't want to stop - I want to find out who shot at you. I know they'll try to get you again." She faced Red. "Shall I give you a full report of my findings? Now that I've thought things over, I've realized that I was incomplete in my first report of the situation." She didn't wait for a reply. Instead she folded her hands together and began to rattle off her analysis. "While I was captured at the base, Montoy told me that they only wanted to kill Purple. They figure one shaken Tallest would be easier to defeat in a coup and figured Purple would be an easier target. They were amassing what seemed to be a fleet, although it seemed rather pathetic. However, there's no telling what all this 'Yir' person has. Montoy said that he never came to the base for long periods of time, so he must have other hideouts." She scratched her head. "I took a look at the report on Admiral Yir, but there didn't seem to be anything in there to suggest he would do all this. It seems as if he were exceptionally loyal until he ran off with that woman. What was she, a Jodulan?"  
  
Both the Tallest nodded with dismay, but Red seemed especially angry. "We were at war with them at the time. He deserted his post to join the enemy! He was a prime example of an Irken soldier! Strategies he designed are taught at the Academies!"  
  
Tah wondered why Red was so upset. Certainly a deserter of the former admiral's caliber was disturbing, but it had all happened long before he became a Tallest - perhaps before he was old enough to join the Marauder Academy. There was no way he could have known Yir, but he seemed to take it personally. "Er, Yir would be very old right now, so I wonder if he's got the energy to begin a plot to overthrow the Empire. I'm beginning to wonder if there isn't some other mind behind all this. However, if that's the case this person has not revealed himself. It certainly couldn't be Bri - he was obviously just another grunt, some sort of coordinator in charge of communications." She sighed. "I really don't have any leads until I review the information I ordered from the Hive. I need to talk with Mim - maybe she'll tell me something useful. I should interrogate Tark too -" She began to stand, but stopped when Red frowned at her. She sat back down and sent him a questioning glance.  
  
"We haven't had our nachos yet!" 


	8. How Lucky...How Unlucky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim  
  
Chapter Eight: How Lucky.How Unlucky  
  
Finally released from the friendly detainment of her Tallest, Tah was free to question the prisoners. She walked briskly as she thought of all she had and would accomplish that day. She'd already given Red and Purple a thorough explanation of all her thoughts on the case, and now she was heading off to get more information. There was also the anticipation of the reports that Tzen would send. At her side marched the guard that had been assigned to her, a tight-shouldered guard named Zeek. The only words she'd heard come from his mouth had been "Yes, my Tallest!", "Yes, my Mistress!", and "As you wish!" He was almost like a S.I.R. unit in his militaristic loyalty and she wondered why he'd never signed up to be a marauder. Thinking about the marauders made Tah think about Clay and the ground invasion that was currently in progress. Despite her friend's enthusiasm, Tah couldn't help but worry - any species that couldn't be damaged by an organic sweep had to be tough.  
  
She drove her mind from those unconstructive thoughts - she was almost to the detainment center. She composed herself as a couple of guards opened the doors for her and led her to Admiral Tark's cell. Although Mim's information would probably be more valuable, she wanted to avoid seeing her for as long as possible.  
  
He had been restrained for the interview, but the former admiral was free to frighten her with a nasty glare. Tah straitened herself and took out her pad. "Admiral, I'm here to ask you a few questions. I advise you cooperate - things will go much better for you if you do."  
  
The orange-eyed Irken lifted his head proudly, refusing to relinquish an iota of his dignity. "Do your worst, Hive drone! I'm not giving you any answers! Let the Tallest banish me to Food Courtia if they like - you won't get any information out of me!" He struggled with his bonds, but they were too powerful even for his muscular frame to break.  
  
"I don't work for the Hive anymore -" Tah mumbled as she tried to ignore Tark's stubborn behavior. She glanced back down at her pad in a businesslike manner. "Yes, um, I would like you to tell me about this Admiral Queue. As the Prime Admiral, you were the one to promote him to the position. Yet, it seems that there is no recorded information about him. There isn't even a record in the hatcheries of his birth. Why doesn't he have any records?" She looked back up at him, only to see his scowling face.  
  
"I can't tell you!" was his single response.  
  
Tah's antennae perked up. "Why not?"  
  
Tark narrowed his fiery eyes and growled loudly, "I won't tell you!"  
  
Tah sighed and placed her pad to her side. She thought to herself how this was going to be a lot more difficult than she'd anticipated. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "You know, after a week of detainment the Irken Empire will be authorized to use a truth serum on you. I'll get answers from you one way or the other, but you'll be much better off if you just tell me now. You have served the Tallest for a long time and they will not forget your accomplishments. They'll put your record into consideration when deciding upon your punishment if you just don't struggle." She watched as Tark grew silent, a hard but thoughtful look on his face.  
  
He seemed to relax and glowered toward the ground. Tah thought she detected the slightest of grins pulling on his tight lips. "I'm not telling you -" he said in a determined voice.  
  
Tah decided that she was wasting her time with him and marched out of his cell. Next was Mim. She braced herself as the door to the cell opened and she was escorted inside. Mim was restrained, staring at her with her typical deadened expression. Tah straitened herself and again held her pad for notes. "Hello Mim. I've come here to ask some questions." Mim didn't reply, continuing to look at her with her hollow eyes. Tah felt she needed to clear her throat. "Right. Well, firstly, where did you go after you attacked me in the I.S.C. Fathom?"  
  
"I went back to the Massive." Tah raised a brow, unnerved at Mim's cooperation.  
  
"You couldn't be found after I came back. Where did you go between the time you were found missing and the time you recently attacked me?"  
  
Mim shrugged. "I went back to the Massive for a short while, and then hopped off for a little bit. I went here and there."  
  
Tah narrowed her eyes, realizing that Mim was indeed planning on being difficult. She hardened her tone. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular. Just thought I'd go back to the Massive and then head off." Tah bristled as a smirk began to appear on the prisoner's face.  
  
"Did you send or receive any transmissions after you returned to the Massive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The mercenary Montoy informed me of an assassination plot against Almighty Tallest Purple. Are you or were you involved in that? Or, do you know anybody who was?"  
  
This time Mim broke into a full smile. "No," she said with sarcastic intonation.  
  
Tah's knuckles were white as she clenched her electronic pad. "It is my duty to inform you that after a week of detainment, the Irken Empire is authorized to forcefully gain information from you." She frowned and looked back down at her notes, wondering if she should even bother going on. "Tell me about your charge, Admiral Queue."  
  
The former guard leaned her head against her shoulder as if she were bored. Her features held a distinctive smugness. "He was quiet - never went out of his room."  
  
"Was there something wrong with him? There are hardly any records on him, and there are no signs of him doing any work. You seemed to be the only person under his command!"  
  
Mim merely shrugged at this dubious fact. "Well, what can I say? I was only a guard. He just - likes to keep to himself. I didn't bother him, I just kept him safe. That was my job, after all."  
  
Tah sighed and accepted the realization that nothing was going to be found out about Admiral Queue through Mim. Her only hope on that were the reports that would be sent in the afternoon. She scrolled down the surface of her pad and looked at the next item of topic. "Alright. Do you know anything about an Admiral Yir?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me about Montoy."  
  
Mim rolled her eyes slightly and then grinned a bit, as if an idea had just found its way into her mind. "I only met him that one time, when he met me on the Fathom." She then turned to look directly at Tah, "But he struck me as a sweetheart."  
  
Tah knew exactly what Mim was getting at and decided to go on. "What about that green-eyed Irken Bri? He contacted you and you followed his orders."  
  
Mim paused for a bit again before letting an unusual amount of language pass by her lips. "Yeah, Bri is the one you're looking for. He's the one who told me to kill you. He hired me out - for money. If you check my money records you'll see a payment sent right after I handed you to his lackey. After you escaped he hired me to get you again. I don't know him or anything about his operations, but he's the guy who hired me."  
  
Tah blinked twice. This was new behavior for Mim, and she didn't know if she could trust this outflow of information. She took a few notes on her pad and nodded to herself. "Alright, I think this should be it for right now. I'll be back in a week to verify the information." She straitened her shoulders and left the room, cringing when she again felt her former roommate watching her.  
  
She was actually happy with the interrogations, despite the fact she gained hardly any information. She at least had the prisoners in custody, and in a week she'd be able to get some real answers out of them. She swung by the dining hall for a bite to eat and then headed to her room. She opened her door, half expecting someone to leap out at her, and then walked in. She flopped herself on her bed, positioning her body so she was on her back facing the ceiling. She held out her electronic pad and switched it on, hoping that the Information Hive would have gotten her reports sent by now. She nearly jumped out of her bed with joy when she saw she had files received. She opened them and was relieved to see it was the information she'd requested. The first thing she wanted to look at was Queue's file - she just new he was the link that held all this together. She scanned the data quickly, and then looked over it again more slowly with a frown. There wasn't much data on him at all, and most of it was stuff she already knew. There were no records of his existence before the Prime Admiral had assigned him his position. No section of the Armada was marked off for him, and he had no money records at all. Tah scratched her head wondering if this guy even existed, and if he didn't, why someone would make him up.  
  
Tah jolted as her screen went blank. An anonymous message had popped up, written in larger print and dominating the screen. The message read in bold letters [Do males have babies?]  
  
She typed out a response. [No, females do.]  
  
After a moment another message appeared. [Wrong, Investigator. Females lay eggs. Tubes have babies.]  
  
This was making her angry. Who was this person and why was he asking her these stupid questions? She had work to do. [What does this have to do with anything? Stop bothering me!]  
  
[If you speak crossly again, then your dashing hero will be embarrassed.]  
  
Tah scrunched her face in confusion. Was this person giving her riddles? What was dashing hero supposed to mean? [What is your problem? Go away or I'll contact security!]  
  
There was a very long pause before the next message came. Minutes passed and Tah began to think she might have gotten rid of the mysterious weirdo. All hopes of that faded when one word crossed the screen. [Boom.]  
  
Now Tah was sure the person talking to her was crazy. She frantically contacted him again. [Why did you just say that?]  
  
[You shouldn't have been cross. It wasn't very ladylike. Go - turn on the monitor in your room.] With that the no name messenger disappeared and Tah's reports returned on her pad screen. She was not, however, interested in them at the moment. She jumped out of her bed and activated the monitor on the wall, freezing with horror at what she saw. Somewhere on Irk, a building was caved in on itself and engulfed in flames, as if there had been an explosion. The view then panned out, and Tah's jaw literally dropped as she realized that all the surrounding building as far as the eye could see had been destroyed. Tah tried to name the place on Irk, wondering what facilities had been attacked, when the picture of the two Tallest replaced the devastation. They were on the speaking platform they used for public speeches on the Massive, and both their features were ironed with pain-stricken looks. They didn't stand tall and proud as usual, but hunched as if something weighed upon them. Purple began to speak, Red for once taking back stage.  
  
"Proud Irkens! It is my agony to inform you that, just a few moments ago, an explosion of horrendous proportions occurred on Irk. The Hatcheries were the targets - all of them. I - " he looked more upset than Tah had ever seen him, "I regret to say that there doesn't look like there will be any survivors - nursery workers or hatchlings. The unique environment that the tubes require has been destroyed. Irkens, we are a clear-headed race. We should not loose our heads over this tragedy. Rather, steady yourselves for the task ahead. Although there will be a noticeable shortage in hatchlings, more will come and hatchery attendants will be needed. I want all young Irkens to consider this noble profession - for although it is not as glorious a career as that of a solder, it is just as important if not more so! I have already written up a rough draft of a program that will concentrate on the fast education of hatchery attendants. The details will be worked on immediately, and I hope to have new recruits ready before the week is through. Rebuilding will commence right away! As I stand here, crews are already putting out the fires and looking for survivors. The new hatcheries will be built before the first new graduating classes of hatchery attendants gain their diplomas."  
  
Purple stepped back and let Red address the monitor. He looked just as upset, but more violently so. He raised one fist in the air and spoke in a harsh voice. "Proud and Mighty Irken Soldiers! We have been attacked by a cowardly, unknown enemy! I assure you that no stone will be left unturned until we find the ones responsible for doing this to our home planet! And when we find them, they will face the full wrath of the Irken Empire! Our hatchlings will be avenged." Red narrowed his eyes and continued to speak, but Tah couldn't listen. She'd collapsed on the floor and was caught in a haze. This didn't seem real. There had been thousands upon thousands of hatchlings being incubated, and now they were all gone. She shook her head and sat on her bed, picking up the pad she'd involuntarily dropped. This weirdo had known.  
  
Once the Tallest were done speaking, Tah turned off her monitor and opened her door. Zeek was waiting outside, completely unaware of the tragedy. She automatically brought him inside her room and told him what had happened, showing him the pictures on the monitor. Although he was very controlled, Tah could tell he was angered by the assault. He stood up with a new posture and gleam in his eye and asked her if she needed to go anywhere. Tah said she did, and began to lead him down the hall. She went immediately to the main transmission room, where the Tallest usually were during the day. She was recognized by the guards and sent right in. Both her monarchs were sitting on their thrones, each holding a pad and discussing something with eachother, apparently about the most recent disaster. They both stopped when they saw the expression on her face. "I must speak with you, my Tallest!" she said as she waved her pad around in the air. "I'm sorry to disturb you but it's very important!" Her urgency left no question, and the Tallest agreed to follow her to another room. She slammed her pad on a table. "I just received a series of messages moments before this happened, and I think there might be a connection!"  
  
Red opened his ruby eyed wide while Purple gaped. "What?!"  
  
She proceeded to show them the messages that had been saved on the pad. With the baby insinuations and the ominous 'Boom' there could almost be no question that the two were related.  
  
"Who sent this?" yelled Red, murder in his voice.  
  
"I don't know! It's anonymous - I asked who he was but he wouldn't tell me. He called me 'Investigator' so he must know I'm on the case. This dashing hero crap must mean my two Tallest! I don't know who it is but - I just had to report it." Tah lowered her gaze, suddenly very disappointed at the fact that although this information was highly important, possibly linking the bomber with the assassin, she couldn't do more. She had no idea from were the messages had come or who he might have been. She felt like leaving, but a brisk soldier stepping in the room stopped her.  
  
"Sirs?" he said in a noticeably timid voice.  
  
"Yes, solder?" prompted Red.  
  
"This, er, this might not seem important - " the soldier squirmed, "but you told me to inform you the moment that, uhhh - "  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Yes, my Tallest!" he straitened immediately. "The squadron you'd sent to find and destroy Yir's base, Sirs! They squadron arrived directly to the coordinates given, but no base was to be found. The moon it was supposedly on was located, but scanners found no base or lifeforms." The soldier gave a rigid salute and stiffly marched away.  
  
Both the Tallest glanced toward a mystified Tah. "What?" she finally said. She stood up from her chair and desperately tried to explain herself. "I swear I saw that base. There were monitors and rooms and all those craft. People and Montoy and that Bri!" She grappled onto her head with confusion and fear. "I swear I was telling the truth!"  
  
Purple instantly hovered over to her, placing a long arm around her shoulders. "We believe you! We saw you while you were captured. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah!" added Red helpfully, "They must have moved base after you left. That's what I would have done if I were them."  
  
"The most important thing for you to do is continue with your work." Purple reached over and picked up her electronic pad. He looked to Red, "She's already given us a lead on who did this."  
  
Red nodded solemnly. 


	9. Beginning to Understand

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Nine: Beginning to Understand  
  
Folded up in a chair, left alone in her room, sat Tah. She squinted at the illuminated screen of her electronic pad, the only light visible in the darkened room. It was very late at night and she had no idea how many times she'd read and reread the reports. She'd ordered a report on Admiral Tark and Mim, but those wouldn't arrive for more than a day. There was nothing very telling in her current reports, but she had nothing else to do and she at least felt she was working while she stared blankly at the screen.  
  
Montoy's report was just about as useless as Admiral Queue's. Before her was written out the typical life of your average mercenary. His race was referred to as the Bakins. They were a planetless people who tended to drift about, which explained why Tah had never heard anything about them. This particular Bakin had joined an infantry military unit once, but had been dishonorably discharged for repeated insubordination. He'd tried a trade school, but had flunked out. For most of his adult life he had done odd jobs for money, hiring himself out as laser brawn. There was nothing special or telling about him except for a few outstanding warrants in a few far-off sectors of the galaxy.  
  
Bri's report had been slightly more interesting. He had worked as an administrative assistant for the Irken Empire, a regular soldier, until he'd been nabbed for embezzling monies. He'd escaped from the clutches of the Irken law, presumably with the help of a few shady characters. Since then he'd been noted helping known criminals with their enterprises. It was strange, though, that he didn't seem to have any regular customers - his list of employers varied to big time crime lords to puny gang leaders and simple mercenaries. He was wanted on more than one planet, and Tah wondered how someone like him could keep from getting captured for so long. He obviously had some sly friends.  
  
Most of all, Tah had hoped for the name of the maid assigned to clean Queue's quarters. If she could just get a hold of somebody who'd been in the room before all this commotion started, then she'd have a much better idea of what this phantom admiral was all about. As fate would have it, no maid was assigned to his quarters. This was amazing due to the strict cleanliness of the Massive, but Tah figured it was all part of the game.  
  
She sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her sore eyes. She knew she probably needed some sleep - she'd have to be fresh if she was ever going to find anything that would help with the case. She reached over and massaged one of her shoulders and thought to herself. Anyone who had the materials to have a base such as the one she'd been taken to, anyone with the manpower to take such a base apart before an Irken squadron could take it out, anyone who had the sheer cunning to be able to lace all the hatcheries with explosives while remaining undetected must be a powerful person indeed. There had to be a mastermind behind all of this - a single force that was organizing all of these things. She closed her eyes, only to be met with the shadow that had shot at her Tallest. She hugged herself when she pictured herself lunging at Purple, terrified for his life but at the same time realizing the closeness of their bodies. Her eyes popped open when she sensed a change in her pad's screen.  
  
[Jancir muc'ta la fendu ser det. De ramma hek'gra dish lieve kith.] Tah knew those words as the beginning lines to an Irken play. "Please listen to the triplet moons tonight. Whispers on the wind can speak knowing things." Tah stood, shocked. It was him again! She began to rush toward to door with the thought of sharing this new contact with Red and Purple when a new message appeared. [Don't you think of leaving your room! My words belong to you tonight, and if you want them you must respect my wishes.] Tah could almost hear the harshness of the words. She sat back down, sick to her squiggly pooch with unease, and typed a reply.  
  
[I won't leave. Were you responsible for the hatcheries? Were you responsible for the assassination attempt? Are the two connected?] She held her breath as she waited for a response.  
  
[You've already made the connection. I would have expected nothing less from you. Yet, I have not come to enlighten you on that front. You have a present.]  
  
Tah suddenly grew angry. [I will not accept presents from a murderous creature like you!] She then regretted her message, remembering the last time she'd lost her temper at this enigmatic figure.  
  
There was a slight pause before more words graced the screen. [You're rather cruel to me, considering our intimacy. We've touched.]  
  
Now Tah knew this man was a liar. The only two people she'd ever touched, aside from her now late parents, were Dak and Purple. Neither of them was willing or capable of committing the recent atrocities. [We've never touched,] was her cold response.  
  
[You will soon see. Walk over to your dresser and pull out the top middle drawer. Your present waits.] Tah looked over at the dresser, but did not forget Mim's two attacks. She knew very well that what this person had decided to 'give' her might very well be a trap. The writer seemed to know her thoughts. [I've given up on killing you. You eluded me the first time, something that has never happened before. For that, you have my undying respect. Don't be afraid of the gift. It is harmless.]  
  
Tah lifted herself out of her chair, deciding to take a chance. She slowly approached her dresser, as if afraid that whatever was in there might pop out, but she managed to put her hand on the handle of the top middle drawer and pull. Resting innocently on her folded bedclothes was a very thick book made of actual paper. She picked up the heavy object, marveling at its texture. Paper books were unnecessarily bulky and therefore rarely used by Irkens, but there was something very pleasant about the old method of storing information. She opened the cover, discovering a collection of ancient prose. Something fell out from between two of the pages and fell to the floor. Tah bent down and picked it up, and realizing she'd never be able to identify it in her dimmed room switched on the lights. Between her gloved claws was a slightly greenish hard shaving. As she squinted at the filing her eyed widened when she realized that what she was looking at was a fingernail. Somewhat disgusted, she set the nail down on her desk and returned to her pad. [How do you know my interests and why is there a nail?]  
  
[Two gifts, actually. It is a fool who would pretend to know you and not know your love for the finer arts, and you may consider the nail a promise. A promissory note. You will see all of me soon enough.]  
  
Tah shuddered at the thought of being kidnapped once again, and was about to ask the mysterious figure another question when he disconnected - leaving her nothing but her uninformative reports to read.  
  
She couldn't sleep now. She knew that no one at the Hive would be working, it being so late at night, but she just had to have the nail analyzed. Irkens had claws, not nails, and she needed to know the race of this person who was tormenting her and the entire Empire. If she could narrow down the innumerable crime bosses to those of a single race, she'd be infinitely closer to discovering the identity of the perpetrator. She rushed out of her room, making sure to pick up the nail on the way, and headed directly for the Hive.  
  
It was dark and empty inside the circular room. Tah automatically hit a sensor on the wall and light flooded in around her. She lost no time in heading for Tzen's seat. She rummaged around in his things until she found the blue light he'd used on the hair. She quickly scanned the nail and impatiently waited for the results. A burning sensation of discovery filled her veins, causing her to breathe the results aloud. "Origin unknown. Race unknown. Genetic match found. The - the hair!" Tah brushed her hand on the back of her neck, where she had first found the hair. "We touched -" She cringed when she realized what her enemy had meant.  
  
The next morning came quickly despite the fact Tah never slept. Her mind was alive with her mission - what clues and connections meant what. She'd paced up and down the length of her room hundreds of times, trying to figure out just who this mystery person could be. This mastermind was consuming her very soul. She had to find another lead, something that could lead her to this brilliant yet terrible man. She'd flipped through every page of the book he'd given her, hoping he'd left another clue, but there was nothing. The moment that the normal work day started, Tah rushed off to the transmission room where she was sure to find her Tallest.  
  
In her hands she held two containers, one containing the nail and the other the hair. She also had the book with her as she burst through the door and entered her Tallest's presence. She then stopped dead cold as she heard uncontrolled laughter. Red and Purple hovered in the center of the room, clinging to the back of their thrones for balance as they gasped and panted between bouts of laughter. They apparently saw her, as both of them started to wave to her to come over. She obeyed, but with a curious expression on her face. "My Tallest?"  
  
"Listen to this -" Purple managed to say before he burst back into hilarity.  
  
Red took the lead, able to control himself a little more. "Heh - Pur and I." He had to pause to giggle. "Pur and I were just remembering," he laughed again, "remembering when Zim last called a month ago!" He couldn't restrain himself anymore and doubled over cackling. Tah had to wait until he calmed down a bit. "You know the one that rampaged through Irk?" Tah nodded, remembering the incident and the one responsible. "He - he was dressed in a little pink outfit - with a frilly think all around - covered in cheese!"  
  
At this Purple's laughing increased, making it almost impossible for him to stand. "Cheese!" He then took a good look at Tah and immediately fell silent. Although she seemed fully awake, she looked horrible. Her eyes were weighted down with deep bags and her posture seemed forced. Her antennae were misaligned and her skin was a little pale. "What's wrong? Hey!" He placed his hands at his hips, "Where's you guard? Zeek!"  
  
"I told him to leave me, Sir!" She lowered her antennae in submission, knowing that her action had been inappropriate. "He was so rigid. He was bothering me and I just couldn't work with him like that!" She remembered his added gusto after the hatchery tragedy and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You weren't supposed to do that!"  
  
"Yeah!" added Red, eyes still watering from his laughing fit. He continued to giggle. "Yeah! He's there for your protection."  
  
Tah held her evidence close to her chest and shook her head. "I won't need him anymore. I have some horrible, terrifying new information!" Her explanation was cut short by a red light blinking.  
  
Red shushed her. "Come over here and take a look. I think this is him now!" She approached the monitor with Red and Purple, and blushed when she felt a hand placed casually on her shoulder. It was Purple.  
  
The face of a short, red-eyed Irken appeared on the screen, looking rather proud. Tah had heard of some of the hilarious things this renowned screw- up had done, and she was actually looking forward to his report. It seemed like forever since she'd laughed. Zim cocked an eyebrow at his Tallest when he saw her standing between them. "Eh? Who's that?"  
  
Purple instantly pulled his hand from Tah's shoulder, apparently not have noticed that he'd placed it there in the first place. "Just someone, Zim. She's an - a -" she still didn't have a formal title for her position and Purple didn't know how to introduce her.  
  
"She's our - er - Chief Investigator!" improvised Red enthusiastically. He grinned at his success. "She's very important - she's looking into the hatchery incident." All present became rather solemn at the mention of the tragedy.  
  
"Well," said Zim in an irritated tone, raising his fist, "I support all who will bring forth the SICKENING heads of our DOOMED enemies! The perpetrator will PAY! You!" he pointed toward Tah, "make sure you hurry up and find our victim. You don't want to delay the mighty vengeance of the Irken Empire!"  
  
Tah, tired and worn out, having spent the last coupled days obsessed with her work, suddenly snapped. She moved toward the monitor with malicious intent. "I'm working my ass off to find this person out! You idiot reject of a soldier! Irk wasn't built in a day, you know! You don't know what's going on over here! You don't know the half of it! I've been going over reports and trying to piece together who's done what and where who's been!" She paused for a moment, not knowing whether her last sentence had made any sense. "I've been kidnapped, attacked, and given almost no information to work with! I'm being stalked by a weirdo with hair and a nail!" She waved her evidence around violently. "Cryptic messages being sent to my personal pad, riddles meant to play with my mind, and you're there telling me to hurry!" Her mind was not working in a normal, logical fashion. She stomped her foot, overcome with the stress of the moment. "Just you wait until some lunatic decided to stalk you!"  
  
When she was finally through everyone was staring at her in silence. Zim was the first to offer a comment. "You mean the Dib-monkey?" Her glare made him drop that subject. "Well, maybe it isn't the best time to call my Tallest. I'll - um - ZIM shall call back later - yeah." Zim's face faded from the monitor.  
  
"You're being stalked?" was the first question to leave Purple's mouth.  
  
Red folded his arms with a serious frown. "Report."  
  
Tah nodded, deeply embarrassed by her sudden outburst. She set down the book of prose on one of the thrones, having no where else to place it, and began opening the lids of the two containers. She carefully held up the fine hair so the Tallest could see it. "I found this on me that morning when Mim attacked me. I didn't think much about it, but I gave it to Tzen to analyze. Race couldn't be determined, so we decided he should keep it." She put the hair away and handed Purple her pad. The two Tallest hunched over it and read the saved messages. "I received those late last night. His 'gift' was this," she motioned toward the book, "and," she grimaced with disgust as she held up the fingernail, "this nail. I went to the Hive to analyze it, and its DNA matches with the hair. Again, race could not be determined." She pursed her lips and folded her arms together in thought. "He must have some sort of operative other than Mim - to be delivering this kind of stuff."  
  
Purple was more than disturbed. "Reading this it's obvious he's going to try to kidnap you again, perhaps with worse intent than murder. You shouldn't have called off your guard. We need to place added security on you. We'll transfer to another set of quarters and make sure there is a guard with you at all times."  
  
Red smirked and nudged Tah. "Seems like the bad guy's taken a liking to you."  
  
"This could be a good thing," she offered. "His behavior does not line up with a run for the throne. The more I think about it, the more I think that coup excuse was just a lie or a distraction. I don't know why he had all those ships and that base, but the fact remains we don't really know his motives. An assassination attempt on Purple, a strange hidden base, and then an attack on the Irken hatcheries. It doesn't make sense. But now we know that he does have a second goal, which is me. If we can maneuver it in such a way -"  
  
"We aren't going to use you as bait!" exclaimed the Tallest in unison. Tah was amazed at how like eachother they were at times.  
  
She wanted to protest, but then again she was speaking with the Tallest. Although she could speak with them in informal terms when alone, she had to show the proper respect in public. She lowed her antennae and nodded, "Yes, my Tallest. We should still keep it in mind, though, in case it comes in handy. This person his dangerous with the firepower to cause mass destruction. If we don't get any other leads then we'll have no choice." She shrugged, hoping to lighten the mood. "I mean, there are the lives of thousands at Irkens at stake, and if I can -"  
  
Purple glowered darkly. "That will be our last resort."  
  
She nodded again, determined to say at least one thing. "And Sirs, I will be more than happy to change my quarters, but there is no telling who this second operative could be. Also, I'm afraid this person is clever enough to bet through any defense. Guards will hamper my process and perhaps even place me in more danger." The last thing she wanted was another Zeek following her around.  
  
The Tallest glanced at eachother, communicating in a way only close friends could. Red leaned forward and whispered to his comrade, "She really doesn't look good. When's that half day off?"  
  
" - for the joining? I think it's tomorrow. What should be done about the guard thing?"  
  
"Let her not have one - she's right about the guy being too sneaky. But, look at her, don't you hate seeing her overworked like that?"  
  
"Of course! You know that I -" Purple stopped before saying anything revealing, although his voice was at a volume that was inaudible to all except Red.  
  
Red nodded, grinning slightly. "Bet she hasn't slept all night, obsessing about this. Let's give her today off too."  
  
Purple nodded, fully aware of Tah's studious nature. As she stood there, completely worn out yet excited with determination, she reminded him of himself during Academy midterms - only worse. "That sounds right."  
  
Red's grin broadened. "And you should spend it with her."  
  
Purple nearly fell over at the suggestion and fought to keep his voice silent as she objected to his counterpart. "Are you insane? I've got to work on the nursing assistant program, there's that rebuilding grant that needs to be looked into, we both have a meeting this afternoon!" He hesitantly glanced from Tah back to Red. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I'm sure I can handle that stuff all by myself. Remember when you got that Pathin flu? Didn't I do a good job then?"  
  
"You started a war with the Jackers and we had to sign that treaty! We had to give them three whole planets!"  
  
Red shrugged, but then narrowed his eyes dangerously. Purple leaned back and lowered his antennae in fright, recalling just how intimidating his friend could be. "The point," hissed the scarlet Tallest, "is that you STILL haven't told her. I'm not going to cooperate with you until I walk in on a make out session!"  
  
Purple nearly fainted at the suggestion, his scholar's constitution not very capable at handling his intensifying feelings. His friend leaned forward, actually managing to loom over him, and Purple could feel himself grow pale.  
  
Tah didn't know what the two Tallest were talking about, but she could see the expressions on their faces. It seemed as if they'd been arguing about something, but then the argument had become one-sided with Red taking the advantage. She liked Red a lot, but for that very instant she resented his behavior. She couldn't help herself as she marched between them, pushing herself in front of Red. "Stop bullying him!" she heard herself say. Everyone in the transmission room turned and stared at her, wondering what the Tallest would to at such an obvious show of insubordination. She covered her mouth with her gloved hands and blushed violently. Her antennae lowed in the standard submissive pose and she began to apologize. "Forgive me, my Tallest Red. Please, I didn't mean to -" She paused when she heard Red laughing. She backed away and looked at him, slowly realizing that her mistake had merely worked to amuse him. Purple just looked confused for a bit, but then he began to smile too as his deep purple eyes rested upon her.  
  
"Tah," he said, ignoring the fact that Red was doubled over again, "Why don't you take your evidence back to the Hive and then head toward the - er - the Library. I'll meet you there."  
  
Tah mechanically nodded and marched out of the room, not believing her astounding luck. She was contemplating on just what sort of relationship she had with each of the Tallest when she felt someone grab her leg. She looked down to see a very angry Clay. She smiled down nervously at the marauder, wondering what she'd done wrong.  
  
"You!" growled the pink-eyed female. Tah would have been afraid if it wasn't for the smile that tugged at the side of her friend's mouth. "You haven't been to see Dak or I in days! You never even stopped by to see if I survived the battle!"  
  
Tah began to feel a pang of guilt. Since she'd been so busy with the investigation, she hadn't even thought about Dak or Clay. She hadn't even really thought about Purple unless he happened to be with her. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of the creepy perpetrator of the recent horrible acts. "I'm sorry," she began. "How about we all three go eat together for dinner? I can meet you at the dining hall. I'll even let me take you to the Entertainment Center."  
  
"No!" yelled Clay, much to Tah's surprise. "It's too late now! He and I both have a lot of things to do to get ready for tomorrow. That and you look like shit! Take a nap or something. And don't forget to pick up your formal uniform!"  
  
Tah'd nearly forgot about that, and was sure she would have neglected to stop by the tailor if Clay hadn't reminded her. "Wow, thanks -" She watched as her friend marched off down the hall before hurrying to the Hive. She had to explain to Tzen that she'd raided his precious Hive, but naturally he understood. He took back the items like a benevolent pawnbroker and she was free to hurry to the Library.  
  
Once she stepped in she was berated with the smells that always accompanied a library. It felt very good for her, having spent so much time in such places while at the Soldier and later Invader Academy. She walked in, letting her feet feel the soft carpet through the soles of her boots. Her muscles began to relax, and she wondered why she didn't spend more time there. She glanced around and couldn't help grinning like a fool when she saw Purple sitting at a nearby study table. He elegantly hovered up, perfectly groomed as always, and Tah couldn't help thinking in the back of her mind how scraggly she must look next to him. She greeted him formally, not realizing this was a personal visit. "My Tallest, what is it you wish of me."  
  
He took his place along side her and began to lead her deeper into the various sections of the library. "Purple here, please." She just nodded beside him. He took a breath and began. "Red and I have decided that you are overworking yourself. We are ordering you to take the day off, as well as half of tomorrow."  
  
Tah was shocked, and felt free to express it now she was alone. "What about my investigation? My stalker needs to be caught before he does anything more! I'm sorry, Purple, but I just can't. I promise I'll take a break after this is over. I promise."  
  
"You can't think clearly as you are -" observed Purple. "You need to take the day off and let your mind rest. Surely everyone around you has noticed?"  
  
Tah was silent for a moment, remembering how Clay had acted toward her. Still, she didn't like the idea. "But, I can't just sleep all day. Everyone I know will be on duty and I'll have nothing better to do than work on the case. And it's vitally important!"  
  
Purple began to feel himself become edgy at her protests, knowing that her reasoning had been affected by her apparent lack of sleep. Her outburst at Zim and later at Red had told him that. He squared his shoulders, trying to restrain himself. "I'll do anything you like. We can stay here, or go to the observation deck, or do anything." He felt the back of his neck tighten with apprehension. He'd always been so mild, and what he was saying now sounded suspiciously like a date. However, wasn't that what he wanted?  
  
One of Tah's antenna rose with surprise. "You're staying with me? What about your duties?"  
  
Purple found himself chuckling. "Well, that's what I was telling Red when he suggested it. He sort of forced it on me, you see." He inwardly cringed - that hadn't been what he wanted to say. They reached a special part of the library sectioned off solely for Purple. There was a single large couch, a small table, and a collection of books - both real and electronic. "This is my study space," he automatically explained.  
  
Tah nodded absently. "I don't want to keep you from your job, Pur. I'll be fine by myself. I'll take everyone's advice rest for a little bit, but this afternoon I'm absolutely going to have to wor-" Tah couldn't finish as Purple suddenly took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Her mouth still worked to speak as he covered her lips with his, hushing her completely. She could feel her antennae instinctively start to arch forward toward his, and she couldn't help but take in a sharp breath as the two sensitive organs touched. Her mouth opened at the sensation, and he took the advantage to let his tongue slide forward to caress her own. The realization that she was being kissed by a Tallest bubbled to her mind, but was soon drowned when Purple reached up with one of his hands and massaged the base of an antenna with his claws. This sent an even stronger, throbbing feeling through her body and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, slightly arching her back with pleasure. After a few moment of almost unbearable desire Purple drew his teasing claws down to gently rub the back of her neck, and then slide down her spine.  
  
He quickly pulled away, his breathing somewhat labored. He averted his gaze and seemed almost embarrassed. "Whooo - didn't expect that to happen -" 


	10. A Space in Time

//Author's note: //This chapter isn't as serious as usual - don't know what's gotten into me.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Ten: A Space in Time  
  
Silent within the shadows, a lank figure slunk through the long aisles of the library bookshelves. Brilliant red eyes brightened and an amused grin spread across a light green face. The figure slowly approached his target, and then jumped into the light. "Oh, this is pathetic!" he complained as he crossed his arms. "She's sleeping and you're reading a book?"  
  
Purple looked up from the electronic pad he'd been reviewing and glanced over at Tah, who was passed out with her head on his shoulder. He shrugged. "We were talking and she fell asleep. I think she was working all night. Need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, Empress Flegch called and she wants to talk to the both of us."  
  
Purple raised one brow. "You mean the one with the three - you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Red smirked and leaned toward his friend. "You know, you look very sexy in those robes."  
  
"Don't say stuff like that!" Purple peered about as if someone was watching. "You don't want those rumors to start up again!"  
  
Red chuckled at the remembrance and shook his head. "Naw - but it was funny." He hovered closer to Tah and examined her. "She's never going to get a good night's rest if she keeps napping like this."  
  
Purple also looked down at her. "Yeah, but I didn't want to wake her. Huh?" He watched as Tah lifted her body up, half opening her eyes. She didn't seem to realize that anybody was with her. She just stood and walked over to one of the bookshelves. After a moment of walking with a sort of daze blanketed over her face she picked up a random book. It was a real one, and she flipped it over and began to shake it as if she were expecting something to fall out of the pages. "What's she doing?" Purple asked as he stood, joining Red by his side.  
  
"Heh - I think she's sleepwalking. Look at her go!" Red seemed amused as he watched the investigator groggily wander around the room, performing various tasks. She picked up a pillow and set it by the couch and then started to walk away.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake her up now?" asked Purple as he and Red followed her. "Hey, Tah!" He touched her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Red only laughed. "I don't think she's going to wake up."  
  
"Pardon, my Tallest," said a voice from below. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Red and Purple looked down to see a middle sized, rather pudgy Irken with sleepy eyes. "Uhh," Purple tried to identify him, "Oh yes! You're Tzen, Chief Researcher at the Hive, aren't you?"  
  
The visitor nodded and wiggled his antennae respectfully. "Yes, my Tallest. You seem to have a former subordinate of mine with you. Is something the matter with her?"  
  
Red looked back at Tah, who was currently stacking disks on one of the shelves, and smiled to himself. "Heh - she's sleepwalking."  
  
Purple seemed more distressed. "We need to go receive a transmission, but we can't just leave her here."  
  
Tzen nodded with understanding. "Well, don't worry, my Tallest. I know her and I'll be more than happy to escort her to her quarters. She should be safe there."  
  
Red cocked his head to one side in thought. "No, that won't work. All her stuff is being sent to new quarters. There's probably a bunch of moving men there right now." He scratched his head, knowing that the Empress was waiting.  
  
Tzen again nodded calmly. "Oh, I'll take her somewhere safe then until she wakes. Will that please your Tallness?" He looked up at them with a sedate expression.  
  
Red looked at Purple, who responded. "Yeah, that'll be fine. We really need to go." The two Tallest began to hover out of the library, but before he left Purple looked back behind his shoulder. "Um, can you, er, send her to the transmission room when she wakes up?"  
  
"As you wish, my Tallest." He watched as his two leaders left.  
  
When Tah woke up she found herself in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar couch. She lifted herself up on her elbows and frantically looked around. She was in a room that belonged to someone with a slightly high rank, but she was had no idea whose room it was. Hanging from the walls and sitting in pots on the desk were a collection of plants, something rare to find on a ship. Bright sun lamps were stationed to help them grow, and Tah could tell that they indeed seemed very healthy. She sat up and rubbed her head, wondering where Purple had gone and how she'd gotten there. Someone walked into the room holding a silvery watering can. "Tzen?" she asked when she saw her former boss. "Are these your quarters?"  
  
Tzen lifted his watering can and began to tend to his plants. He wore protective goggles and gloves to protect him lest the corrosive substance spilled, but aside from that he was his regular jolly self. He grinned over at Tah and gave her a slight smile. "Yes, these are mine. I see you've woken up."  
  
Tah stood up, still somewhat disoriented. "How'd I get here? I was in the library and I think I fell asleep."  
  
"You were sleepwalking," explained the researcher simply. "The Tallest had something urgent to do, so they left you in my care. Seems they couldn't wake you." A twinkle of amusement shined in his eyes as he began watering another one of his plants.  
  
" - Thanks," said Tah as she wandered over to one of the flowering specimens. She examined it closely, mesmerized by its strong color and delicate shape. "You like to grow things?" she asked absently.  
  
"Yes, I find it relaxing." He reached up and lightly touched one of the leaves. "It's a wonderful, quiet hobby."  
  
Tah found herself grinning at the thought that her lethargic former- superior would need to relax. She shrugged and continued to examine his collection. "They're very nice. I, um, didn't say anything weird in my sleep, did I?"  
  
Tzen chuckled and shook his head. "No, dear, no. You were just walking." He set his watering can down and began to pull off his protective gear. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Tah shook her head. "No, there are a few things I've just thought of and I need to get to work."  
  
She could hear Tzen tsk to himself in a well-natured way. "Dreaming of work. Such a shame. Maybe you should take up a hobby?" he suggested mildly. He shrugged and moved closer to her. "The Tallest wanted me to inform you they want you at the transmission room as soon as you wake up."  
  
"Thank you." Tah wiggled her antennae at him and headed for the door. "Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
Tzen waved goodbye at her. "It was a pleasure," he said as she walked out of his room.  
  
Tah couldn't believe her luck. It had just occurred to her that she had not checked Prime Admiral Tark's room for anything suspicious and cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier. She knew that the Tallest didn't want her to do any work that day, but the lure of potential evidence was too strong. Besides, it wouldn't take long and she could always report to her Tallest when she was done. She giggled to herself as she made her way to Tark's rooms, feeling a bit mischievous at disobeying her orders to rest. She easily passed the guards at his doors, considering she'd been given complete access to the ship, and excitedly began to search. She was thrilled to see that his room looked as if it had been lived in, unlike the mysterious Admiral Queue. She hurried to look through his drawers and closet, scouring every inch of his living quarters. She took note of everything she saw, but nothing seemed unusual until she came across a box. The box had been stored high up on a shelf in his closet and looked as if it was either very old or frequently used. She opened the lid and searched inside, but glowered when she found nothing strange. That is, nothing strange from an investigator's point of view. There were a number of pictures, all dated and cataloged. As Tah examined them all she saw were numerous images of a beautiful woman dressed in a pilot's uniform. Tah figured that she was some relative of his or possibly an old lover, but she supposed everyone was allowed to have secret passions. She snickered to herself when she thought of the hard admiral caring deeply for anyone, but then stopped when a new thought came to her. Maybe he was harsh because he'd lost someone dear - perhaps this woman. Tah frowned at the pictures and considered them for a moment. She quietly put them back and searched about for more substantial clues, but found nothing incriminating. Disappointed, she left his quarters and left for the transmission room.  
  
As she walked in she could see the Tallest having a conversation. Both seemed rather squeamish and pale as they spoke. "I wonder how she got three of them. Is that something particular with her race?"  
  
Purple shook his head. "I don't think so. I - I just don't want to know."  
  
Tah flushed when she saw Purple again, remembering their time in the library. She still couldn't believe he'd actually kissed her - and what a kiss! Afterwards neither of them really knew what to do, so they just sat for a while and began to talk about nothing in particular. She wished now that they had talked about their friendship or relationship or whatever it was. No actual words of love had been spoken between them, and Tah desperately wanted to know what he thought of her. He was a Tallest, but if she had some sort of confirmation about his feelings than Tah felt she might be brave enough to encourage him. She flushed deeper when she noticed him looking in her direction, and then swallowed hard before approaching. A tension grew in her squiggly pooch as she realized that if he didn't love her, she'd be simply miserable. "Yes, my Tallest?" she asked, marching toward her leaders.  
  
"No Tallest stuff today," reminded Purple as she walked beside him. "We were just talking to Empress Flegch - did you have a good rest?" He folded his claws together and smiled.  
  
"Yes my Ta - um, Purple. Good to see you, Red." She nodded in the other Tallest's direction.  
  
Red nodded back to her before extending a long arm around his partner. "Well, I've got everything under control now. It's your day off, Pur, so why don't you go play? Off now! There you go!" Red shooed his friend away, and Purple glared at him for treating him like a child, but his expression lightened when he turned back to Tah. She was standing as strait as a toy soldier, but he did notice the violet tinge in her cheeks. He just hoped she liked him too - things would surely get awkward if she didn't.  
  
"Will you accompany me?" he asked in an almost shy tone. She nodded and walked next to him as he left the transmission room. He suddenly became nervous. "So, um, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Eat," she said before she could think. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was already mid-morning, which was pretty bad for someone her height. She grimaced at how stupid she sounded, but was relieved when Purple didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Alright then," he pulled out a portable monitor from his robes and activated it. "Yes," he said to someone on the other side, "I'd like some food sent to my quarters. Yes, for two." He deactivated the monitor and stuffed it back in his pocket before tuning back to Tah. "Something wrong?"  
  
Tah had been surprised when he'd ordered the food to be sent to his quarters, but then mentally kicked herself when she realized that a Tallest wasn't about to head off to the dining hall to eat cafeteria food. "No, nothing." The two continued on to his quarters where a selection of edibles awaited. Tah couldn't suppress a growl from her stomach as her gaze passed over all that was laid before them. She sat with Purple on the couch and picked up one of many sandwiches stacked on one of the plates. As she chewed she could feel Purple's eyes on her. She swallowed and tried to start a conversation - which she didn't find to be too difficult with someone like Purple. "What's it like being a Tallest?"  
  
Purple held a bag of chips in his hand while his other arm rested casually on the armrest of the couch. He leaned back and thought for a moment, never taking his eyes off his companion. "Well, it is hard work and all. Lots of worrying to do, and planning, and revising, and stuff. I mean, Red and I are in control of one of the most powerful Empires in the known universe -" He cringed again, again saying something he hadn't wanted too. He certainly didn't want to intimidate her. "It's good that Red is just as tall. It's good to have somebody to help. He likes to order people around, so he does that while I worry. Good pairing." He let a relieved smile spread across his face when he heard Tah giggle at his explanation. Usually people didn't laugh at his jokes, though Purple wasn't sure whether that was because he was a Tallest or if he just wasn't funny.  
  
"It must be hard with all that stuff you need to do. I suppose you have to keep tabs on a lot of different planetary leaders, keeping track of their political status and everything -"  
  
Purple shook his head. "Oh no, that's what the researchers do. I mean, when we invaded Umber we needed a lot of information on it. The battle would have been a lot more difficult without them."  
  
Tah nodded. She'd never really considered how important researchers really were, and she felt glad she'd worked as one even if it'd been for a brief time. Still, she much preferred her current position. She finished her sandwich and immediately grabbed another.  
  
Purple glanced at his chips, for once in his life not hungry. He shrugged and continued to empty its contents. Only when the last chip was devoured did he wipe off his claws and begin to stand. "Would you like to hear me play while you eat?" he suggested apprehensively. He was considered skilled at his instrument, but he was still timid about performing. Tah nodded and he approached his K'dor, sitting at a stool placed before it and wrapping his arms around its many stringed surfaces as if in an embrace.  
  
The moment his back was turned Tah began scarfing down food at a quicker pace, doing what she could to satiate her hunger. Although she was comfortable around Purple, she didn't feel like being a pig around him. When she was finally full she leaned back on the comfy couch and listened to the chords that began to drift through the air. She closed her eyes, sure that this time she'd finally hear an entire song out of him. She let her mind wander a little, and her thoughts naturally turned to the man performing behind her. Purple had been nice to her from the first time they'd met and had made a real effort to get to know her. Tah still was amazed that he'd asked to touch her after the banquet, and she was thankful for his forwardness. She'd always been a little distant with people, which would explain why Dak had been her only close friend for so long. Now she had Clay, but nothing could compare with this new relationship she was forming with Purple. Suddenly she wondered if she'd shown any signs of affection toward him at all. It was hard to imagine, considering how she felt, but when she thought back all she could remember was trying not to show any signs. She contorted her face in thought and came to a decision: she was going to tell him how she felt, and if he didn't feel the same way, then she'd just have to live with the consequences. She cleared her throat, interrupting Purple's song once again. "Purple," she mumbled in a voice she wished didn't sound so weak.  
  
"Hrmm?" He stopped playing and looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Can you, uh, come here for a moment?" Purple stood and sat next to her, curious about why she'd called him over. She averted her gaze for a moment before asking in a hesitant voice, "Can I touch you?"  
  
A broad smile came across Purple's features as his eyes widened with delight. "I thought we were past the asking stage," he said half jokingly. He noticed her tenseness and reached up to massage one of her shoulders. He scooted closer to her, and she finally looked toward him. She blushed as she took her first glove off, and he blushed when she took off her second. He grinned nervously, wondering what she was planning to do with two exposed hands.  
  
She leaned forward, her mouth pursed in a tense, serious expression. Her muscles were taut and she seemed slightly unsure of herself. Yet, she seemed determined too. She cleared her throat and looked up into his eyes, and he became a little worried at her expression. She seemed almost scared. He quickly unattached his hand guards and touched her hands, hoping to calm her. She grinned a little and leaned closer, releasing her hands and bringing up to his face. He gasped as she touched him, and after a moment of becoming used to the tender feeling, brought his hands up to cradle her face as well. They sat there for a moment before Purple began to feel Tah slowly rubbing the back of his neck with her bare claws. "Pur," she began in a soft voice, "I just wanted to let you know that I - OW! Ack!" She pulled away quickly as she rubbed her sore head. A black message ball landed in her hands, repeating that it had a message for her. "Of all the -" she muttered as she pushed its activation button.  
  
"I hate these things!" rang out Clay's voice loud and clear. It was a recorded message. "I don't care who she's with!" she yelled at someone unknown, "I still think going to get her myself would be - what, it's on now?" The marauder could be heard clearing her throat in preparation. "Right. Um, there was an accident and Dak's in the infirmary. You should come by! Er, that's about it, so I'll just - end this. Yeah." The message ended and the little black ball zipped away.  
  
Tah felt herself go cold at the news. The message hadn't said what kind of accident Dak had been in or how badly he was hurt, but if Clay felt moved to send for her she supposed it couldn't be good. She jumped up from the couch and began to yank on her gloves. "I, uh, I need to go!"  
  
"Can I come?" Purple was snapping on his hand guards.  
  
"Yes." Purple followed as Tah hurried to the infirmary, though she really didn't notice as she ran through the halls, trying her best not to knock anybody down. She screeched to a halt when she reached the check-in room of the infirmary. She reached the front counter and leaned down to face someone dressed like a nurse who seemed to work as a receptionist. "Excuse me. I'd like to see a Dak. He was checked in today."  
  
The meek-looking receptionist paled when she saw Almighty Tallest Purple hover through the door and stand beside Tah. She nodded and turned to her monitor to look up the information. "Uh, third door to the right in G hall. There's a sign." Tah nodded and ran off while Purple stood before the desk, not sure whether he should accompany her. He held a lost expression for a moment before he glanced over at some chairs where other awkward bystanders waited. He shrugged and sat in one of the chairs, picking up a nearby magazine to read.  
  
Tah exploded into Dak's room and looked about franticly. The first thing she noticed was Dak lying in the bed with one of his legs encased in a brace. Clay was standing next to him with her arms at her hips, looking as if she'd just been chewing him out. A sense of relief flooded over Tah as she began to realize that Dak's injuries were not serious. She walked over to the side of the bed and smiled down at him. "How's my Huk'ra?"  
  
Dak grinned and was about to answer when Clay took the opportunity from him. "The idiot let himself be crushed by a vending machine. A vending machine of all things! A vending machine!"  
  
Tah raised one brow at the upset marauder and glanced back over to her friend. He began to explain. "It was my break and I was getting a soda. The thing just fell. It wasn't my fault." This last sentence was directed toward Clay.  
  
"What about the joining? Isn't it supposed to be tomorrow?"  
  
Now Clay seemed especially angry. "It's being postponed until he heals!" She violently pointed toward her future mate. "I am NOT spending my joining night with a cripple!"  
  
Tah flushed at the mention of the joining night but was otherwise happy. She motioned toward Dak's leg. "So, it's broken?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Dak shrugged. "I could be worse."  
  
Tah smiled at her friend's optimistic point of view. She was so used to him being the other way, always depressed about one thing or another. It almost made her laugh to think that Clay's taunts were really what he needed. She brought her hand to her chin in a thoughtful stance. "I wonder how a vending machine could just fall like that. I mean, they're pretty big and sturdy."  
  
Clay shook her head as if the whole incident had been of Dak's doing. "I don't want to know! ...Hey!" Tah jumped at Clay's sudden exclamation. "They said you were with Tallest Purple! What are you doing with him? They said you were in his quarters." She smirked maliciously. "Anything Dak and I should know about, Tah?"  
  
Tah did what she could to keep her composure. "Uh - er - who are these 'they'?"  
  
Clay rolled her pink eyes. "Well, is he here?" Tah nodded. "Well, send him in! If Shorty his going to get hurt, then he might as well be visited by a Tallest! Get him in her so he can wish us well!" She tilted her head toward Dak, who was just lying about looking amused. "Heh, I've never met a Tallest."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Tah strolled out of the door and headed for the waiting room. She recalled leaving Purple there, and she thought he'd sat down somewhere, but when she scanned the area he wasn't there. She moved toward the receptionist and asked her, "What happened to Tallest Purple?"  
  
The receptionist was diligently filing her claws. She looked up when Tah spoke to her. "Hmm? What was that, Hon?"  
  
"Almighty Tallest Purple. Where'd he go?"  
  
The receptionist glanced around a bit and looked confused. "I don't know. I don't remember him walking out, but then again, I wasn't watching."  
  
Tah could do nothing but return to Dak empty-handed, wondering where Purple could have gone. 


	11. Yir's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Yir's Mistake  
  
Tah leaned back in her bed, unhappy she'd lost track of Purple but glad Tzen's report on Mim and the former Prime Admiral were in. She'd snuck the report in her room, a little paranoid that one of the Tallest might catch her working. First she examined Tark's report, since her excursion into his room was still fresh on her mind. As she had expected, Tark had an excellent career, having distinguished himself in more than one battle. His tactics were of genius quality and he was known for his fearless bravado. Both loved and feared by his troops, Tark had been a fine example of an Irken admiral. Of course, it was Tark's private life Tah was more interested in. She scrolled down the information on him until she saw the word 'smeet'. She blinked and read over that section. Apparently Tark had reproduced with some woman named Kif. His daughter was named Rox and had become a pilot, apparently wanting to follow in her father's footsteps. However, the daughter had crash landed during the Battle at Hurk and had been taken captive. The Irkens had naturally won and Rox had been rescued, but she'd apparently seen some horrendous carnage while prisoner. The report stated that she suffered from severe shellshock and now resided in a mental hospital on Irk. Tah brought up a picture of this daughter, and indeed her features matched those in the pictures in Tark's closet. A pang of sorrow shot through Tah's squiggly pooch when she thought of the unfortunate girl and a tinge of guilt at having sneaked through her father's room, but then she remembered all the terrible events and how it seemed very likely that Tark was involved. Her squiggly pooch hardened as she turned her attention to Mim's file.  
  
As it turned out, Mim had barely passed her Soldier Academy training and was expelled from the Marauder Academy for unruly and violent conduct. She'd been placed on a janitorial squad, where she was notorious for starting fights with the other helpless janitors. She'd been shuffled around, losing reassignment after reassignment until she was finally lost in the system. She'd disappeared for a while, but then was miraculously assigned to the illustrious job of being a guard on the Massive, and a guard to a high ranking official no less. Tah recalled that Montoy had referred to her as the contact on the Massive, and she could only assume that Mim had met some fairly unsavory people during her 'disappearance.' Then again, the investigator knew she couldn't trust all Montoy had told her. After all, he was a grunt and might have been lied to by his superiors. Tah shook her head and set down her pad.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder if Tark wasn't being blackmailed in some way. She had been impressed by his stoic behavior while he'd refused information, and his record did not match up with that of a traitor. She could find no particular reason someone with such a clean record should want to associate with the sort of people who were controlling Montoy and Mim unless he was being threatened. She frowned as she glanced back at the picture of his daughter - she really did have a pretty face, highlighted with a brash expression she must have inherited from her father.  
  
Tah stood up and stretched, deciding that it might be a good idea to walk around. She let her feet stretch out in front of her and take her wherever, since no part of the ship was restricted to her. She lazily passed by a window, examining her reflection, and wondered absently if she should have a change of uniform. She still wore the complete black outfit of a Hive researcher, and she didn't care to have people mistaking her position and snidely calling her a 'drone.' However, she did like the outfit, thinking it fit her fairly well. She shrugged and continued to walk down the hall. There was some commotion around the corner, and she quickened her pace to see what the trouble was about.  
  
Red was pacing jerkily about, surrounded by a flurry of people who seemed to be advisors. Tah stopped when she saw his worried, anger filled expression and began to think it would be best if she backed away. After all, he was probably thinking about some official matter that didn't concern her, but when she turned to walk away she heard him call her name. "Tah! Just the Irk I was going to look for! Where's Purple?"  
  
She turned around to face him and was startled at his face. He was closer now, and she could see how worn he really was. "N-no," she said in surprise, "I thought he must have gone back to you."  
  
The enraged Tallest let loose a growl that made his advisors step back in fear. He turned his back and began to pace again, every tendon in his body tight from stress. "We can't find him anywhere in the ship! He's not ON the ship!"  
  
Tah felt her face turn white. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's not ON the ship! I've scanned for him, but he's not here! I had all the ships in the Armada scanned, but he's not on any of them. He's disappeared!" He held his head in anguish and turned fiercely toward Tah. "I was hoping you'd know!" Now his ruby eyes seemed desperate.  
  
When she saw Red in this anxious state, Tah could only say the first thing that came to her mind, "How long has it been since you've been apart from eachother?" By 'apart' Tah meant not on the same ship or in the same building. She understood that her two Tallest were extremely close friends, and she couldn't think of an occasion where they'd addressed the public alone.  
  
The question didn't seem to help. Red just became more worried as he was reminded of the separation. "I can't even remember! He's been with me since - since before we were Tallest!" At this moment his intense worry evolved into intense fury. He balled up his fists and glared dangerously around. "I swear that I'll rip out the squiggly pooch of whoever took him!"  
  
One of the advisors braved a remark. "B-but Sir! There's no proof that he's been taken!"  
  
Red swung himself around to face the quivering advisor. "With all the crap that's been going around here? How STUPID do you think I am?" The advisor was too shaken to answer, but Red wasn't interested anyway. He just hovered away without another word, and after a moment of hesitation his terrified advisors followed.  
  
Tah stood for a moment in full shock. Something in her squiggly pooch began to feel amazingly empty, as if it was being filled with a void of fear. Then the same anger that had blossomed in Red began to blossom in her. She clenched her claws together as she began to aimlessly stalk down the hall. She had finally gotten herself ready to tell Purple how she felt about him, had finally prepared herself to face either his affection or rejection, only for him to be snatched away. She didn't dare question his safety - if he died her love would die with him. Until him she'd been an awkward, unsocial introvert. It was just now that she was beginning to consider letting people get close to her, and it was all because of him. She copied Red's vow to get whoever had done this to Purple before slamming right into another person. She yelled and stood back, too frustrated to remember to apologize.  
  
"Still a bit disoriented from your sleep?" asked Tzen innocently.  
  
"Oh, oh, it's you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. It's just that I'm - I'm really upset right now and I - urg," Tah shook her head, not knowing whether the information of Purple's disappearance was classified. She was sure it must be and decided against telling Tzen about the situation.  
  
Tzen just smiled in his jolly way and straitened his shirt. They both noticed when Tah's pad beeped at her. She pulled it out and looked at the message that was illuminated on its surface. [Has something happened?]  
  
Tah felt a low growl in her throat as she narrowed her eyes at the message. She banged in a reply. [Where's the Tallest, you nameless bastard? You're Yir, aren't you? You can only be Yir! Tell me where the Tallest is!]  
  
Tah waited as the next message came. [I think you can figure out what you need to do.] With that the connection ended and Tah flung her pad against the wall. She folded her arms together as she bit her lower lip, close to tears.  
  
For the first time in her life, Tah noticed Tzen with an unsettled expression. His mouth was bent into a frown and he looked thoughtfully down at the floor. He seemed rather upset at something, and Tah wondered what was working in his somewhat large head. He then brightened a bit and looked up at her. "I don't know what this is about, dear, but it said you knew what to do." He waved goodbye at her and walked away, humming a delightful tune.  
  
Tah glowered as she thought to herself that she really did know what to do. By now she knew this messenger's style, and she knew what he expected from her. With a quick breath of determination she headed out for the docking bay. It wasn't long until she'd convinced someone she had the authorization to take a small ship and was flying out into nowhere. She didn't know in what direction she was supposed to fly, but that problem was taken care of once the Armada was out of sight. A small craft flew up beside her, and Tah recognized it as one of the ships that had been kept at the base where she'd been kept prisoner. Tah nodded in its direction, although the pilot surely would be able to see her, and followed the craft's lead until they reached a somewhat large ship that was apparently floating out in space. It was long and sleek with a silvery finish, and Tah couldn't help think that such a ship must have been very expensive. A hatch opened up and she was allowed to land inside. The craft that had escorted her flew away, apparently with no intention of landing. Tah shrugged it off and parked her vessel.  
  
As she hopped off the craft Tah expected to find someone ready to greet her. Instead she found only a darkened docking bay, lit only with the dim emergency lights. Tah stood for a moment, letting her eyes adjust. She then looked around and exited through the only door. It led through a long hallway, lit in the same insufficient manner as the docking bay. She began to wonder if this ship had anything wrong with its main power source, but her worry for Purple overpowered her mechanical curiosity about the ship. She wandered down the hall, deciding to follow it to its end. There were a number of doorways, but there were too many to explore thoroughly. Instead she would remain in the major hallways in the hopes her 'host' would meet her.  
  
She halted when she finally heard the sound of footsteps. She waited and eventually heard someone lightly tap on the door beside her. She opened it, and walked into a room that was even darker than the rest. Half of the room was lit by the emergency lighting while the other half was completely shrouded in blackness. Whoever was in the room was in the darkened area, because Tah couldn't see anybody after she entered. Her antennae did sense a life form nearby, however, and she warily peered into the invisible section of the room. She folded her arms and glared. "Yir?" she asked.  
  
"You're very perceptive," said the same calm, overly-refined voice she'd heard at the base when she'd had the sac over her head. "You're the only person to best me."  
  
"Where's Tallest Purple?" she asked without hesitation.  
  
There was a slight pause, and Tah knew that the villain was grinning. "You're dear Pur? I'll take you to him." The man stepped into the semi- light and Tah gasped as her eyes came to the realization of his body.  
  
"Y-you can't be Yir!" The man before her was a hideous mix of Irken and something else. He had the green skin of an Irken, the antennae and the round, red eyes, but thin, blond strands of hair poked out of his flesh at odd intervals, clashing dramatically with his skin. He had a pink, turned up feline nose and he had what could be the deformed beginning of ears. He wore the tattered clothing of an admiral, but he was by no means the age Yir should have been. Besides, Yir had been a full Irken.  
  
The man nodded slowly in agreement. "Yir is the name I use when I deal with Irkens. My most excellent father's -" His eyes turned wistful at the mention of his father, and Tah couldn't help but feel disgusted at the strange obsession he seemed to have for him. She then remembered his sickening obsession for her and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "My real name," he continued, "is Ric'ta. You may call me either." The man walked toward the door and stopped, apparently waiting for her. "My lady?"  
  
Tah shuddered at the endearment, but obeyed his direction and walked out of the door. She let him take the lead once they were out in the hall and they walked in silence until they reached a larger room Tah supposed had once been used for storage. The darkness and emptiness of the ship bothered her, and she began to wonder why this person lived in an abandoned, darkened ship. She then looked at him and realized that if she were deformed like him, then she'd probably want to live in a darkened seclusion too. However, she knew she wouldn't resort to perpetrating the horrendous acts he had. She clenched her fist as she walked to the center of the room. "I didn't think that Irkens and your mother's race could mate," she found herself saying, tactless as the comment was.  
  
"It seems you were mistaken," was Ric'ta's response as he displayed his existence. He grinned at her and Tah could feel her muscles tighten as he stepped closer to her. He stood just about as tall as she did and looked directly into her trembling eyes. "Hmm.yes. Your Purple is waiting for you down the hall, four rooms to the left," he pointed to a doorway that supposedly lead to the hall. Tah immediately stepped towards it but was stopped as Yir's disgusting, uncovered hairy hands grabbed a hold of her and twisted her around. He was surprisingly strong, and she realized that he was somewhat more bulky than most Irkens. "I'm not through with you yet!" he hissed, throwing off his refined accent. He kept a hold of her and began to back her up against the wall. Once she was pinned, his thumbs began to affectionately rub against her shoulders. Tah was paralyzed.  
  
"Let me go," she managed to whisper.  
  
He smirked. "I have a proposition for you -"  
  
"Let me go!" Tah yelled now, fully aware of the danger she was in. She let her pod legs shoot out from her back and lift her up in the air, beyond her stalker's reach. She managed to maneuver around him, and her intent was to turn around and impale him with one of the thin, razor sharp legs. She didn't have time, though, because Ric'ta quickly grabbed onto one of the legs and yanked hard. The leg snapped in two and Tah fell down hard on the metal floor. She pulled herself up, but not in time to escape her pursuer's clutches. He grabbed a hold of her again and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"As I was saying, I have a proposition for you." He lingered to catch his breath for a moment and greedily look at Tah's lovely features. "You see, I've grown quite a fascination for you -" Ric'ta leaned his body forward so it pressed against hers. "Ever since you managed to escape, killing my little lackey and stealing my ship."  
  
"T-that ship belonged to Admiral Queue."  
  
"Oh please. I know you're smart, Tah. I've been watching you, and you've conducted this investigation with great skill. Yes, I know everything about you - you're love of poetry and the ancient tongue, your tiny little friend who you've protected all your life, your queer affection for that Tallest down the hall - I know it all. I know you should be smart enough to realize that Queue doesn't exist."  
  
"You've done something to Tark's daughter! He's keeping the secret of your fake admiral. You - you needed someone with authorization to the restricted area, someone like Mim. But no one could possibly have Mim and not realize she was a menace, so you had Tark allow this fake admiral for her to 'guard.' Is that right?"  
  
"Let's just say we keep tabs on the girl."  
  
Tah tried to inch away from the man holding her, but she was already as close to the wall as she could manage. "Rather - you didn't need so much someone who just had access to the restricted level, (I'm sure you could have found someone less volatile than Mim for that) but you needed someone who had the brawn and combat training to attack whoever got too pesky!" She narrowed her eyes. "This seems like a strange plot for a coup."  
  
Ric'ta started for a moment, but then relaxed again with realization. "Ah yes, the story we told Montoy and the others. Really, someone like him couldn't appreciate the delicacy of the plan. But Tah," his grin widened and Tah could see that he had small, sharp teeth, "I haven't gotten to my proposition. Your Pur - buy his freedom. No one leaves this ship unless I will it, and I'm only letting one of your go."  
  
Tah almost gagged. All this was just a nasty plot to get him to stay with him and probably become his lover. She shook the idea from her head, determined to get more answers. "What about the hatcheries? All those hatchling that never hatched into smeets! Why did you blow them up?"  
  
A low chuckle rumbled in Ric'ta's throat. "Yes, it would seem that I triggered that off for you. Really, I don't know why it had to be done. That wasn't my business -" At that moment a huge crash was heard and smoke began to fill the room. Tah took advantage of the situation, since her enemy seemed as confused as she, and wiggled out of her grasp. She headed strait for the door that led to the hallway Purple was supposed to be in, but hid by the doorway when she heard the sounds of a struggle.  
  
"You speak too much!" said a sharp new voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" hissed Ric'ta, the struggle in his voice revealing the face he was probably being held down.  
  
"You've let your little obsessions go too far. You aren't useful anymore!" A single laser shot brightened the smoke-filled air and Tah knew Ric'ta was dead. She sat motionless as her antennae sensed the new figure and his men turn toward her, but then turn away. They were not interested in her and were leaving. Tah jumped up and ran through the hall, bursting into the forth room to the left. Ric'ta hadn't lied when he said Purple would be there. The Tallest was sitting next to one wall, angrily looking down at the floor with his arms crossed. He didn't have much time to look up before he found Tah in his arms. She plastered him with kisses and in his surprise he couldn't help put hold her away.  
  
"Tah! I love ya but don't you think we should leave? That guy!" He was referring to Ric'ta, who'd personally spoken to him once he'd been transported to his cell. He grimaced in disgust as he remembered the man.  
  
Tah was completely unashamed as she held onto Purple with obvious affection. "He's dead. His superiors sent someone to kill him."  
  
"His superiors! There're more of them?"  
  
Tah nodded, a dark expression lowering over her face. "Yes, his superiors. I've figured it out. Yir, or Ric'ta, was just another lackey in a chain of command. He was certainly high up, but there's got to be someone out there who's at the top of it all." She snuggled closer to Purple, who now wrapped his long arms around her. "Ric'ta pushed the button to explode the hatcheries, but he didn't know why he had to do it. The assassination attempt against you, all those times Mim tried to kill me, the base and the hatcheries - separate crimes connected to some mastermind. I mean, I don't even know the reason for some of the stuff that was done. Why did they try to kill you if not for a coup? Why that base that suddenly disappeared?" She shook her head and looked up at Purple's face and realized she'd been rambling. "I - I don't want to think about it right now.  
  
Purple smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead before standing up. Tah stood as well and continued to hug onto him, as if he would disappear if she ever let go. "Massive then?"  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Just a few weeks later Tah waited on the observation deck of the Massive. It had been cleared of all personnel and she was alone. She wore new cloths, more utilitarian than the black uniform she'd worn as a researcher. Tan slacks and a long, loose-fitting matching top covered her lank body as she stared off into the stars. Brown boots and brown gloves covered her feet and hands, and she had to admit she felt very strange wearing those colors.  
  
Someone hovered behind her and wrapped two arms around her body. She leaned back on her visitor, tenderly holding onto his arms. They stood for a moment before he tilted his head down and kissed the surface of one of her antennae. Tah's eyes widened with the sensation - it was a more sensual touch than she'd ever received. Her mouth opened with a gasp as she felt warm lips actually closing down on one of her sensitive antennae. A seductive tongue slid across its thin surface, and Tah could feel herself grow weak. Now the arms that held her in a loving embrace also worked to support her weight. One arm came up and two claws began to massage the base of her other antenna. Tah closed her eyes, overcome and not able to respond. The lips moved down her antennae, kissing and licking as it went, sending chills of pleasure throughout her shivering body. It was only when the lips had reached the end of her tingling antenna was she able to speak. "Pur -" she said softly as she leaned her head back on his chest.  
  
"Just something to remember me by."  
  
Tah took a moment to breathe before she spoke again. "I thought that sort of thing was reserved for mating."  
  
"It generally is," was the reply. There was a sigh and a paused. "You're going to come back, aren't you?"  
  
Tah nodded. "I will. Once I find the head of the organization, I'll be back on the Massive again. I can't let someone with such an organized syndicate roam free - he's capable of so much more - I've got to find and catch him."  
  
Purple's hold tightened. "I know you do. But once you're back, I'm reassigning you to some cushy job that'll never take you from my side. I don't know - a communications officer or something." He turned her around to look into her face.  
  
Tah leaned forward and kissed him. "Well, I did specialize in communications - would make sense."  
  
"Then it's settled. When you return -" Purple then drew her closer, bringing her lips to his for the last time before her ship would leave. 


End file.
